langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Străinul/I.3
30px |link=Străinul/I.2 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.2 30px |link=Străinul/I.4 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.4 Cuprins: I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, II.1, II.2, II.3, II.4, II.5 ro Astăzi am lucrat mult la birou. Patronul a fost binevoitor. M-a întrebat dacă nu eram prea obosit şi în afară de asta a vrut să ştie cîţi ani avea mama. Am spus "vreo şaizeci" ca să nu greşesc şi nu ştiu de ce a părut să respire uşurat şi să considere asta o afacere încheiată. en I HAD a busy morning in the office. My employer was in a good humor. He even inquired if I wasn’t too tired, and followed it up by asking what Mother’s age was. I thought a bit, then answered, “Round about sixty,” as I didn’t want to make a blunder. At which he looked relieved—why, I can’t imagine—and seemed to think that closed the matter. fr Aujourd'hui j'ai beaucoup travaillé au bureau. Le patron a été aimable. Il m'a demandé si je n'étais pas trop fatigué et il a voulu savoir aussi l'âge de maman. J'ai dit « une soixantaine d'années », pour ne pas me tromper et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a eu l'air d'être soulagé et de considérer que c'était une affaire terminée. de Heute habe ich im Büro viel gearbeitet. Der Chef war liebenswürdig. Er fragte mich, ob ich nicht zu müde sei, und auch er wollte wissen, wie alt Mama geworden war. Um nichts Falsches zu sagen, antwortete ich: «So ungefähr sechzig», und ich weiß nicht, warum er erleichtert aussah und zu denken schien, daß das nun erledigt sei. it Oggi ho avuto molto da fare in ufficio. Il principale è stato gentile: mi ha domandato se non ero troppo stanco e ha voluto anche sapere che età aveva la mamma. Ho detto: “Una sessantina d’anni”, per non sbagliarmi e lui, non so perché, ha avuto l’aria di provare un certo sollievo, e di considerare che era una faccenda esaurita. es Hoy trabajé mucho en la oficina. El patrón estuvo amable. Me preguntó si no estaba demasiado cansado y quiso saber también la edad de mamá. Dije "alrededor de los sesenta" para no equivocarme y no sé por qué pareció quedar aliviado y considerar que era un asunto concluido. pt Hoje trabalhei muito, no escritório. O chefe foi amável. Perguntou-me se eu não estava cansado e quis saber a idade da mãe. Para não me enganar, respondi "Uns sessenta e tal", e, não sei porquê, ficou com um ar aliviado, um ar de "assunto arrumado". ---------------------- ro O mulţime de conosamente se adunau necontenit pe masa mea şi a trebuit să le rezolv pe toate. Înainte de a pleca de la birou ca să iau masa, m-am spălat pe mîini. La prînz, îmi place foarte mult această clipă. en There was a pile of bills of lading waiting on my desk, and I had to go through them all. Before leaving for lunch I washed my hands. I always enjoyed doing this at midday. fr Il y avait un tas de connaissements qui s'amoncelaient sur ma table et il a fallu que je les dépouille tous. Avant de quitter le bureau pour aller déjeuner, je me suis lavé les mains. À midi, j'aime bien ce moment. 41 de Auf meinem Tisch häuften sich die Frachtbriefe, die ich alle zu prüfen hatte. Bevor ich das Büro verließ, um zum Essen zu gehen, wusch ich mir die Hände. Mittags ist das für mich ein angenehmer Augenblick. it C’era una quantità di pratiche che si erano accumulate sulla mia scrivania e ho dovuto farle passare a una a una. Prima di uscire dall’ufficio per andare a colazione, mi sono lavato le mani. Per me quello è un momento molto piacevole, a mezzogiorno. es Sobre mi mesa se apilaba un montón de conocimientos y tuve que examinarlos todos. Antes de abandonar la oficina para ir a almorzar me lavé las manos. Me gusta mucho ese momento a mediodía. pt Havia imensas cartas a responder, amontoadas sobre a minha secretária e tive que lhes dar seguimento. Antes de deixar o escritório para ir almoçar, lavei as mãos. Ao meio-dia, gosto sempre de o fazer, ---------------------- ro Seara îmi face mai puţină plăcere, pentru că prosopul rulant pe care-l folosim e umed de tot: a fost întrebuinţat toată ziua. I-am spus într-o zi patronului. El mi-a răspuns că este regretabil, dar că nu-i totuşi decît un amănunt lipsit de importanţă. en In the evening it was less pleasant, as the roller towel, after being used by so many people, was sopping wet. I once brought this to my employer’s notice. It was regrettable, he agreed—but, to his mind, a mere detail. fr Le soir, j'y trouve moins de plaisir parce que la serviette roulante qu'on utilise est tout à fait humide : elle a servi toute la journée. J'en ai fait la remarque un jour à mon patron. Il m'a répondu qu'il trouvait cela regrettable, mais que c'était tout de même un détail sans importance. de Abends habe ich weniger Freude daran, weil das Rollhandtuch dann ganz feucht ist: man hat es den ganzen Tag über benutzt. Das habe ich eines Tages dem Chef gesagt. Er meinte, es sei bedauerlich, aber unwichtig. it La sera il piacere è minore perché l’asciugamano girevole che si adopera è tutto umido: ha servito per tutto il giorno. Una volta l’ho fatto notare al principale. Lui mi ha risposto che trovava spiacevole la cosa, ma che era comunque un particolare senza importanza. es Por la tarde encuentro menos placer porque la toalla sin fin que utilizamos está completamente húmeda; ha servido durante toda la jornada. Un día se lo hice notar al patrón. Me respondió que era de lamentar, pero que asimismo era un detalle sin importancia. pt à tarde, não tanto, porque a toalha rolante já está muito úmida: serviu durante todo o dia. Uma vez fiz esta mesma observação ao chefe. Respondeu-me que era aborrecido, mas que se tratava de um pormenor sem importância. ---------------------- ro Am plecat cam tîrziu, la douăsprezece şi jumătate, cu Emmanuel, care lucrează la expediţie. Biroul dă spre mare şi am stat un timp să privim cargourile din port sub soarele arzător. În acest moment, un camion a sosit cu mare zgomot de lanţuri şi explozii. Emmanuel m-a întrebat "ce-ar fi dacă ne-am urca"'şi eu am început să alerg. en I left the office building a little later than usual, at half-past twelve, with Emmanuel, who works in the Forwarding Department. Our building overlooks the sea, and we paused for a moment on the steps to look at the shipping in the. harbor. The sun was scorching hot. Just then a big truck came up, with a din of chains and backfires from the engine, and Emmanuel suggested we should try to jump it. I started to run. fr Je suis sorti un peu tard, à midi et demi, avec Emmanuel, qui travaille à l'expédition. Le bureau donne sur la mer et nous avons perdu un moment à regarder les cargos dans le port brûlant de soleil. À ce moment, un camion est arrivé dans un fracas de chaînes et d'explosions. Emmanuel m'a demandé « si on y allait » et je me suis mis à courir. de Etwas spät, um halb eins, verließ ich mit Emmanuel, der in der Expedition arbeitet, das Büro. Das Büro geht aufs Meer hinaus, und wir blieben einen Augenblick stehen und betrachteten die Frachtdampfer in dem sonnenheißen Hafen. In diesem Augenblick kam rasselnd, mit lärmendem Auspuff, ein Lastwagen heran. Emmanuel fragte mich, ob wir mitfahren wollten, und ich fing an zu laufen. it Sono uscito un po’ tardi, a mezzogiorno e mezzo, con Emanuele che lavora al reparto spedizioni. L’ufficio guarda sul mare e siamo rimasti un momento a osservare i cargos nel porto bruciante di sole. In quel momento è arrivato un camion con un gran fragore di catene e di scoppi. Emanuele mi ha chiesto se “si saltava su” e io mi sono messo a correre. es Salí un poco tarde, a las doce y media, con Manuel, que trabaja en la expedición. La oficina da al mar y perdimos un momento mirando los barcos de carga en el puerto ardiente de sol. En ese instante llegó un camión en medio de un estrépito de cadenas y explosiones. Manuel me preguntó: "¿Vamos?", y eché a correr. pt Saí um pouco mais tarde, ao meio-dia e meia hora, com o Manuel, que trabalha na expedição. O escritório dá para o mar e perdemos alguns instantes a olhar para os barcos de carga, no porto ardente de sol. Neste momento passou um caminhão, fazendo um enorme barulho de correntes e de explosões. O Manuel perguntou-me "se aproveitávamos" e eu comecei a correr. ---------------------- ro Camionul ne-a depăşit şi noi ne-am avîntat pe urmele lui. Eram înecat în zgomot şi praf. Nu mai vedeam nimic şi nu simţeam decît elanul dezordonat al goanei, printre troleuri şi maşini, catarge care dansau pe cer şi corăbii de-a lungul cărora fugeam. M-am prins cei dintîi şi am sărit din mers. en The truck was well away, and we had to chase it for quite a distance. What with the heat and the noise from the engine, I felt half dazed. All I was conscious of was our mad rush along the water front, amongst cranes and winches, with dark hulls of ships alongside and masts swaying in the offing. I was the first to catch up with the truck. I took a flying jump, landed safely, fr Le camion nous a dépassés et nous nous sommes lancés à sa poursuite. J'étais noyé dans le bruit et la poussière. Je ne voyais plus rien et ne sentais que cet élan désordonné de la course, au milieu des treuils et des machines, des mats qui dansaient sur l'horizon et des coques que nous longions. J'ai pris appui le premier et j'ai sauté au vol. de Der Lastwagen fuhr an uns vorbei, und wir rannten hinter ihm her. Ich versank in Lärm und Staub. Ich sah nichts mehr und empfand nur diesen rasenden Lauf, inmitten von Winden und Maschinen, von Masten, die vor dem Horizont tanzten, und von Booten, an denen wir vorbeirannten. Ich erwischte den Wagen als erster und sprang auf. it Il camion ci ha sorpassati e l’abbiamo rincorso. Io affogavo nel frastuono e nella polvere. Non ci vedevo più e non sentivo che la foga disordinata della corsa, con i verricelli e gli alberi delle navi che danzavano all’orizzonte e gli scafi che ci passavano di fianco. Io mi sono aggrappato per primo e sono saltato su, al volo. es El camión nos dejó atrás y nos lanzamos en su persecución. El ruido y el polvo me ahogaban. No veía nada más y no sentía otra cosa que el desordenado impulso de la carrera, en medio de los tornos y de las máquinas, de los mástiles que danzaban en el horizonte y de los cabos que esquivábamos. Fui el primero en tomar apoyo y salté al vuelo. pt O caminhão ultrapassou-nos e lançamo-nos a toda a velocidade atrás dele. Sentia-me inundado de poeira e de ruído. Não via nada e sentia apenas este impulso desordenado da corrida, no meio de guindastes e de máquinas, de mastros que dançavam no horizonte e de cascos de navios. Fui o primeiro a agarrar-me e atirei-me num salto. ---------------------- ro Apoi i-am ajutat lui Emmanuel să se aşeze. Ni se tăiase răsuflarea, camionul sălta pe pavajul desfundat al cheiului, prin praf şi soare. Emmanuel rîdea de se strîmba. Am sosit lac de sudoare la Céleste. Era, ca de obicei, la poartă, cu pîntecele lui mare, cu şorţul şi mustăţile albe. M-a întrebat dacă "mă simţeam bine totuşi". en and helped Emmanuel to scramble in beside me. We were both of us out of breath, and the bumps of the truck on the roughly laid cobbles made things worse. Emmanuel chuckled, and panted in my ear, “We’ve made it!” By the time we reached Céleste’s restaurant we were dripping with sweat. Céleste was at his usual place beside the entrance, with his apron bulging on his paunch, his white mustache well to the fore. When he saw me he was sympathetic and “hoped I wasn’t feeling too badly.” fr Puis j'ai aidé Emmanuel à s'asseoir. Nous étions hors de souffle, le camion sautait sur les pavés inégaux du quai, au milieu de la poussière et du soleil. Emmanuel riait à perdre haleine. 42 Nous sommes arrivés en nage chez Céleste. Il était toujours là, avec son gros ventre, son tablier et ses moustaches blanches. Il m'a demandé si « ça allait quand même ». de Dann half ich Emmanuel. Wir waren außer Atem, der Lastwagen ratterte über das Holperpflaster des Kais, in einer Wolke von Staub und Sonne. Emmanuel konnte sich vor Lachen nicht halten. Schweißgebadet kamen wir bei Celeste an. Wie immer war er da, mit dickem Bauch, Schürze und weißem Schnurrbart. Er fragte mich, ob es mir einigermaßen ginge. it Poi ho aiutato Emanuele a sedersi. Eravamo senza fiato e il camion saltava sul lastricato ineguale del lungomare, in mezzo alla polvere e al sole. Emanuele rideva da non poterne più. Siamo arrivati da Celeste in un bagno di sudore. Era lì come sempre, col suo pancione, il suo grembiale e i suoi baffi bianchi. “Come va?” mi ha chiesto. es Luego ayudé a Manuel a sentarse. Estábamos sin resuello. El camión saltaba sobre el pavimento desparejo del muelle, en medio del polvo y del sol. Manuel reía hasta perder el aliento. Llegamos empapados a casa de Celeste. Allí estaba como siempre, con el vientre abultado, el delantal y los bigotes blancos. Me preguntó si "andaba bien a pesar de todo." pt Depois, ajudei o Manuel a sentar-se. Estávamos sem fôlego, o caminhão ia aos saltos no pavimento irregular do cais, por entre a poeira e o sol. O Manuel ria-se a bandeiras despregadas. Chegamos todos suados ao restaurante do Celeste, que lá estava como sempre, com a sua barriga gorda, o seu avental e os seus bigodes brancos. Perguntou-me "se eu me sentia bem". ---------------------- ro I-am spus că da şi că mi-era foame. Am mîncat foarte repede şi am băut o cafea. Apoi m-am dus acasă, am dormit puţin pentru că băusem prea mult vin şi, trezindu-mă, mi s-a făcut poftă să fumez. Era tîrziu şi am fugit ca să prind un tramvai. en I said, “No,” but I was extremely hungry. I ate very quickly and had some coffee to finish up. Then I went to my place and took a short nap, as I’d drunk a glass of wine too many. When I woke I smoked a cigarette before getting off my bed. I was a bit late and had to run for the streetcar. fr Je lui ai dit que oui et que j'avais faim. J'ai mangé très vite et j'ai pris du café. Puis je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai dormi un peu parce que j'avais trop bu de vin et, en me réveillant, j'ai eu envie de fumer. Il était tard et j'ai couru pour attraper un tram. de Ich bejahte und sagte, daß ich Hunger hätte. Ich aß sehr schnell und trank eine Tasse Kaffee. Dann ging ich nach Hause, schlief ein bißchen, weil ich zuviel Wein getrunken hatte, und als ich wach wurde, hatte ich Lust auf eine Zigarette. Es war spät, und ich mußte laufen, um die Tram noch zu erwischen. it Gli ho detto che avevo fame. Ho mangiato molto in fretta e ho preso un caffè. Poi sono tornato a casa, ho dormito un po’ perché avevo bevuto troppo vino e quando mi sono svegliato ho avuto voglia di fumare una sigaretta. Si era fatto tardi e ho dovuto correre per raggiungere un tram. es Le dije que sí y que tenía hambre. Comí rápidamente y tomé café. Luego volví a mi casa; dormí un poco porque había bebido demasiado vino, y al despertar tuve ganas de fumar. Era tarde, y corrí para alcanzar un tranvía. pt Disse-lhe que sim e que estava com fome. Comi muito depressa e tomei um café. Depois voltei para casa, dormi um bocado porque bebera vinho demais e, ao acordar, tive vontade de fumar. Fazia-se tarde e corri para apanhar um elétrico. ---------------------- ro Am lucrat toată după-amiaza. Era foarte cald în birou şi seara, plecînd, am fost bucuros să mă întorc acasă mergînd încet de-a lungul cheiurilor. Cerul era verzui, mă simţeam bine. Totuşi, m-am dus direct acasă, pentru că voiam să-mi fierb cartofi. en The office was stifling, and I was kept hard at it all the afternoon. So it came as a relief when we closed down and I was strolling slowly along the wharves in the coolness. The sky was green, and it was pleasant to be outof-doors after the stuffy office. However, I went straight home, as I had to put some potatoes on to boil. fr J'ai travaillé tout l'après-midi. Il faisait très chaud dans le bureau et le soir, en sortant, j'ai été heureux de revenir en marchant lentement le long des quais. Le ciel était vert, je me sentais content. Tout de même, je suis rentré directement chez moi parce que je voulais me préparer des pommes de terre bouillies. de Ich arbeitete den ganzen Nachmittag. Es war im Büro sehr heiß, und als ich abends nach Hause ging, freute ich mich, langsam über die Kais gehen zu können. Der Himmel war grün, und ich fühlte mich wohl. Trotzdem ging ich direkt nach Hause, weil ich mir zum Abendbrot Bratkartoffeln machen wollte. it Ho lavorato tutto il pomeriggio; in ufficio faceva molto caldo e la sera, all’uscita, sono stato felice di risalire a piedi, lentamente, tutto il lungomare. Il cielo era verde, mi sentivo contento. Ma sono tornato diritto a casa perché volevo farmi delle patate lesse. es Trabajé toda la tarde. Hacía mucho calor en la oficina y cuando salí al atardecer me sentí feliz caminando de vuelta lentamente a lo largo de los muelles. El cielo estaba verde. Me sentía contento. Sin embargo, volví directamente a mi casa porque quería prepararme unas papas hervidas. pt Trabalhei toda a tarde. Fazia muito calor no escritório e à tarde, à saída, gostei de passear lentamente ao longo do cais. O céu estava verde e eu sentia-me contente. Mas apesar disso fui diretamente para casa, pois queria cozer umas batatas. ---------------------- ro Urcînd scara întunecată, m-am ciocnit de bătrînul Salamano, vecinul meu de palier. Era cu cînele lui. De opt ani sînt mereu văzuţi împreună. Cîinele de vînătoare are o eczemă, jigăraie cred, care face să-i cadă aproape tot părul şi care-l umple de plăgi si de coji negricioase. en The hall was dark and, when I was starting up the stairs, I almost bumped into old Salamano, who lived on the same floor as I. As usual, he had his dog with him. For eight years the two had been inseparable. Salamano’s spaniel is an ugly brute, afflicted with some skin disease—mange, I suspect; anyhow, it has lost all its hair and its body is covered with brown scabs. fr En montant, dans l'escalier noir, j'ai heurté le vieux Salamano, mon voisin de palier. Il était avec son chien. Il y a huit ans qu'on les voit ensemble. L'épagneul a une maladie de peau, le rouge, je crois, qui lui fait perdre presque tous ses poils et qui le couvre de plaques et de croûtes brunes. de Als ich die dunkle Treppe hinaufging, stieß ich mit dem alten Salamano, meinem Flurnachbarn, zusammen. Er hatte seinen Hund bei sich. Seit acht Jahren sieht man die beiden immer zusammen. Der Spaniel hat eine Hautkrankheit, ich glaube den Brand; er verliert dabei fast alle Haare und ist voll brauner Flecken und Schorf. it Salendo le scale buie, ho urtato il vecchio Salamano, il mio vicino di pianerottolo. Era col suo cane. Sono otto anni che li si vede insieme: Lo spaniel ha una malattia della pelle, la rogna, credo, che gli fa perdere quasi tutto il pelo e lo copre di placche e di croste scure. es Al subir topé en la escalera oscura con el viejo Salamano, mi vecino de piso. Estaba con su perro. Hace ocho años que se los ve juntos. El podenco tiene una enfermedad en la piel, creo que sarna, que le hace perder casi todo el pelo y lo cubre de placas y costras oscuras. pt Ao subir, na escada escura, choquei com o velho Salamano, meu vizinho de andar. Ia com o cão. Há oito anos que não se largam. O rafeiro tem uma doença de pele que lhe fez cair todo o pêlo e que o cobre de manchas e de crostas. ---------------------- ro Tot trăind împreună cu el, numai ei doi într-o cămăruţă, bătrînul Salamano a început să-i semene. Are cruste roşietice pe obraz şi părul gălbui şi rar. Cît priveşte cîinele, el a luat de la stăpîn un fel de a merge cocîrjat, cu botul întins înainte şi gîtul ţeapăn. en Perhaps through living in one small room, cooped up with his dog, Salamano has come to resemble it. His towy hair has gone very thin, and he has reddish blotches on his face. And the dog has developed something of its master’s queer hunched-up gait; it always has its muzzle stretched far forward and its nose to the ground. fr À force de vivre avec lui, seuls tous les deux dans une petite chambre, le vieux Salamano a fini par lui ressembler. Il a des 43 croûtes rougeâtres sur le visage et le poil jaune et rare. Le chien, lui, a pris de son patron une sorte d'allure voûtée, le museau en avant et le cou tendu. de Weil die beiden dauernd in einem kleinen Zimmer zusammenhausen, sieht der alte Salamano aus wie sein Hund. Er hat rötliche Flechten im Gesicht und schütteres gelbliches Haar. Der Hund wiederum hat von seinem Herrn dessen gebeugte Haltung angenommen, indem er Schnauze und Hals nach vorne streckt. it A forza di vivere con lui, tutt’e due insieme in una stanzetta, il vecchio Salamano ha finito per somigliargli. Ha delle croste rossastre sul viso e pelo giallo e rado. Il cane, da parte sua, ha preso dal padrone un modo di camminare tutto curvo, col muso in avanti e il collo teso. es A fuerza de vivir con él, solos los dos en una pequeña habitación, el viejo Salamano ha concluido por parecérsele. Tiene costras rojizas en el rostro y pelo amarillo y escaso. A su vez el perro ha tomado del amo una especie de andar encorvado, con el hocico hacia adelante y el cuello tendido. pt À força de viver com ele, os dois sozinhos num pequeno quarto, o velho Salamano acabou por ficar parecido com o cão. Quanto ao cão, tomou do dono uma espécie de ar curvado, focinho para a frente e pescoço estendido. ---------------------- ro Par de aceeaşi rasă şi totuşi se detestă unul pe altul. De două ori pe zi, la ora unsprezece şi la şase, bătrînul scoate cîinele la plimbare. De opt ani, nu şi-au schimbat itinerariul. en But, oddly enough, though so much alike, they detest each other. Twice a day, at eleven and six, the old fellow takes his dog for a walk, and for eight years that walk has never varied. fr Ils ont l'air de la même race et pourtant ils se détestent. Deux fois par jour, à onze heures et à six heures, le vieux mène son chien promener. Depuis huit ans, ils n'ont pas changé leur itinéraire. de Sie scheinen ein und derselben Rasse anzugehören und können doch einander nicht ausstehen. Zweimal täglich, um elf und um sechs Uhr, führt der Alte seinen Hund spazieren. Seit acht Jahren machen sie immer den gleichen Weg. it Sembrano della stessa razza e tuttavia si detestano. Due volte al giorno, alle undici e alle sei, il vecchio porta il suo cane a passeggio. Da otto anni non cambiano il loro itinerario. es Parecen de la misma raza y, sin embargo, se detestan. Dos veces por día, a once y a las seis, el viejo lleva el perro a pasear. Desde hace ocho años no han cambiado el itinerario. pt Parecem da mesma raça, e no entanto detestam-se. Duas vezes por dia, às onze e às seis horas, o velho leva o cão a passear. Fazem há oito anos o mesmo itinerário. ---------------------- ro Poţi să-i vezi de-a lungul străzii Lyon, cîinele trăgînd omul pînă ce bătrînul Salamano se împiedică. Atund bate cîinele şi-l ocărăşte. Cîinele, de teamă, se face mic şi se lasă dus de zgardă. en You can see them in the rue de Lyon, the dog pulling his master along as hard as he can, till finally the old chap misses a step and nearly falls. Then he beats his dog and calls it names. The dog cowers and lags behind, and it’s his master’s turn to drag him along. fr On peut les voir le long de la rue de Lyon, le chien tirant l'homme jusqu'à ce que le vieux Salamano bute. Il bat son chien alors et il l'insulte. Le chien rampe de frayeur et se laisse traîner. de Man kann sie in der Rue de Lyon sehen, wo der Hund den Mann so lange zieht, bis der alte Salamano es satt hat. Dann schlägt er auf den Hund ein und beschimpft ihn. Der Hund kriecht vor Angst und läßt sich nun von dem Alten ziehen. it Si può vederli lungo la rue di Lyon, il cane che tira l’uomo fino a che Salamano inciampa; allora il vecchio bastona il cane e lo insulta. Il cane s’accovaccia per il terrore e si impunta. A questo punto tocca al vecchio tirarlo. es Puede vérseles a lo largo de la calle de Lyon, el perro tirando hombre hasta que el viejo Salamano tropieza. Entonces pega al perro y lo insulta. El perro se arrastra de terror y se deja arrastrar. Y el viejo debe tirar de él. pt Seguem ao longo da Rua de Lyon, o cão a puxar pelo homem até o fazer tropeçar. Põe-se então a bater no bicho e a insultá-lo. O cão roja-se cheio de medo e deixa-se arrastar. Nesse momento é o velho quem tem que puxar. ---------------------- ro Acum e rîndul bătrînului să-l tragă. După ce a uitat, cîinele îl tîrăşte din nou pe stăpînul său şi e din nou bătut şi ocărît. Atunci stau amîndoi pe trotuar şi se privesc, cîinele cu spaimă, omul cu ură. Şi aşa în fiecare zi. en Presently the dog forgets, starts tugging at the leash again, gets another hiding and more abuse. Then they halt on the pavement, the pair of them, and glare at each other; the dog with terror and the man with hatred in his eyes. Every time they’re out, this happens. fr À ce moment, c'est au vieux de le tirer. Quand le chien a oublié, il entraîne de nouveau son maître et il est de nouveau battu et insulté. Alors, ils restent tous les deux sur le trottoir et ils se regardent, le chien avec terreur, l'homme avec haine. C'est ainsi tous les jours. de Hat der Hund alles vergessen, dann zieht er wieder seinen Herrn und wird wieder verprügelt und beschimpft. Dann bleiben beide auf dem Bürgersteig stehen und sehen einander an, der Hund voller Angst, der Alte voller Haß. So geht das jeden Tag. it Quando il cane non se ne ricorda più, ricomincia a tirare il padrone e di nuovo è battuto e insultato. Allora restano tutt’e due fermi sul marciapiede e si stanno a guardare, il cane pieno di terrore, l’uomo di odio. È così tutti i giorni. es Cuando el perro ha olvidado, aplasta de nuevo al amo y de nuevo el amo le pega y lo insulta. Entonces quedan los dos en la acera y se miran, el perro con terror, el hombre con odio. Así todos los días. pt Quando o cão se esquece, põese outra vez a puxar e é outra vez espancado e insultado. Ficam então os dois no passeio e olham-se, o cão com terror, o homem com ódio. É assim todos os dias. ---------------------- ro Cînd vrea cîinele să urineze, bătrînul nu-l aşteaptă şi-l trage, ogarul semănînd în urma lui o dîră de picături. Dacă din întîmplare cîinele îşi face nevoile în cameră, atunci e din nou bătut. De opt ani durează asta. en When the dog wants to stop at a lamppost, the old boy won’t let him, and drags him on, and the wretched spaniel leaves behind him a trail of little drops. But, if he does it in the room, it means another hiding. It’s been going on like this for eight years, fr Quand le chien veut uri ner, le vieux ne lui en laisse pas le temps et il le tire, l'épagneul semant derrière lui une traînée de petites gouttes. Si par hasard le chien fait dans la chambre, alors il est encore battu. Il y a huit ans que cela dure. de Wenn der Hund Wasser lassen will, läßt der Alte ihm keine Zeit dazu und zerrt ihn weiter, so daß der Spaniel eine Fährte kleiner Tropfen hinter sich her sät. Wenn der Hund zufällig einmal ins Zimmer macht, bekommt er wieder Prügel. So geht das nun schon acht Jahre lang. it Quando il cane vuole orinare, il vecchio non gliene lascia il tempo e lo tira, e lo spaniel semina dietro di sé una scia di goccioline. Se per caso il cane sporca nella camera, è bastonato di nuovo. Sono otto anni che dura questa storia. es Cuando el perro quiere orinar, el viejo no le da tiempo y tira; el podenco siembra tras sí un reguero de gotitas. Si por casualidad el perro lo hace en la habitación, entonces también le pega. Hace ocho años que ocurre lo mismo. pt Quando o cão quer fazer as suas necessidades, o velho não lhe dá tempo e arrasta-o: Se por acaso o cão "faz" no quarto, também lhe bate. Isto dura há oito anos. ---------------------- ro Céleste spune întotdeauna "urîtă treabă", dar în fond nimeni nu poate să ştie. Cînd l-am întîlnit pe scară, Salamano tocmai îşi ocăra cîinele. Îi spunea "ticălosule, stîrvul dracului!" şi cîinele scîncea. Am spus "bună seara", dar bătrînul continua să înjure. en and Céleste always says it’s a “crying shame,” and something should be done about it; but really one can’t be sure. When I met him in the hall, Salamano was bawling at his dog, calling him a bastard, a lousy mongrel, and so forth, and the dog was whining. I said, “Good evening,” but the old fellow took no notice and went on cursing. fr Céleste dit toujours que « c'est malheureux », mais au fond, personne ne peut savoir. Quand je l'ai rencontré dans l'escalier, Salamano était en 44 train d'insulter son chien. Il lui disait : « Salaud ! Charogne ! » et le chien gémissait. J'ai dit : « Bonsoir », mais le vieux insultait toujours. de Celeste meint, das sei «eine wahre Tragödie», aber im Grunde weiß das niemand. Als ich Salamano auf der Treppe begegnete, schimpfte er gerade seinen Hund aus. Er sagte zu ihm: «Du Schwein, du Aas!» Und der Hund winselte. Ich sagte: «Guten Abend», aber der Alte schimpfte weiter. it Celeste dice sempre che “è una disgrazia”, ma in fondo chi può saperlo? Quando l’ho incontrato per le scale, Salamano stava insultando il cane. Gli diceva: “Maledetto! Carogna!” e il cane gemeva. Io ho detto: “Buongiorno”, ma il vecchio ha continuato a insultarlo. es Celeste dice siempre que "es una desgracia", pero, en el fondo, no se puede saber. Cuando lo encontré en la escalera, Salamano estaba insultando al perro. Le decía: "¡Cochino! ¡Carroña!", y el perro gemía. Dije: "Buenas tardes", pero el viejo continuó con los insultos. pt O Celeste diz que "é uma pena", mas no fundo ninguém pode saber. Quando encontrei o Salamano nas escadas, ia a insultar o cão: "Bandido! Cão nojento!" Eu disse: "Boas noites", mas o velho continuava a insultá-lo: ---------------------- ro Atund l-am întrebat ce făcuse cîinele. Nu mi-a răspuns. Spunea numai "ticălosule, stîrvul dracului!" Ghiceam prin întuneric că sta aplecat spre cîine, potrivindu-i ceva la zgardă. en So I thought I’d ask him what the dog had done. Again, he didn’t answer, but went on shouting, “You bloody cur!” and the rest of it. I couldn’t see very clearly, but he seemed to be fixing something on the dog’s collar. fr Alors je lui ai demandé ce que le chien lui avait fait. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Il disait seulement : « Salaud ! Charogne ! » Je le devinais, penché sur son chien, en train d'arranger quelque chose sur le collier. de Da fragte ich ihn, was der Hund angestellt habe. Er gab mir keine Antwort, Er sagte nur: «Du Aas, du Schweinehund!» Ich ahnte es, denn er beugte sich über den Hund und machte sich am Halsband zu schaffen. it Allora gli ho chiesto cosa aveva fatto il cane. Lui non mi ha risposto. Diceva soltanto: “Maledetto! Carogna!” Era chino sul cane e doveva essere occupato a sistemargli qualcosa nel collare. es Entonces le pregunté qué le había hecho el perro. No me respondió. Decía solamente: "¡Cochino! ¡Carroña!" Me lo imaginaba, inclinado sobre el perro, arreglando alguna cosa en el collar. pt Perguntei-lhe o que é que o cão tinha feito. Não me respondeu. Dizia apenas: "Bandido! Cão nojento!". Percebi que, debruçado sobre o animal, estava a arranjar qualquer coisa na coleira. ---------------------- ro Am vorbit mai tare. Atunci ,fără să se întoarcă spre mine, mi-a răspuns cu un soi de furie reţinută : "Tot aici e". Apoi a plecat trăgînd animalul care se lăsa tîrît pe cele patru labe ale lui şi gemea. en I raised my voice a little. Without looking round, he mumbled in a sort of suppressed fury: “He’s always in the way, blast him!” Then he started up the stairs, but the dog tried to resist and flattened itself out on the floor, so he had to haul it up on the leash, step by step. fr J'ai parlé plus fort. Alors sans se retourner, il m'a répondu avec une sorte de rage rentrée : « Il est toujours là. » Puis il est parti en tirant la bête qui se laissait traîner sur ses quatre pattes, et gé- missait. de Ich redete lauter. Ohne sich umzudrehen, antwortete er mir in verhaltener Wut: «Immerfort ist er da!» Dann machte er sich auf den Weg und zog das Tier hinter sich her, das auf allen vieren rutschte und winselte. it Ho parlato più forte. Allora, senza voltarsi, mi ha risposto con una specie di furia repressa: “è sempre qui.” Poi se n’è andato tirando la bestia che si lasciava trascinare sulle quattro zampe, e piangeva. es Hablé más alto. Entonces me respondió sin volverse, con una especie de rabia contenida: "Se queda siempre ahí." Y se marchó tirando del animal, que se dejaba arrastrar sobre las cuatro patas y gemía. pt Falei mais alto. Então, sem se voltar para trás, respondeu-me com uma espécie de raiva reprimida: "Está sempre aqui!". Depois foi-se embora puxando pelo cão, que chorava e se deixava arrastar. ---------------------- ro Chiar în acest moment a intrat în casă al doilea vecin al meu de palier. În cartier se spune că e întreţinut de femei. Cînd îl întrebi ce meserie are, e totuşi "magaziner". en Just then another man who lives on my floor came in from the street. The general idea hereabouts is that he’s a pimp. But if you ask him what his job is, he says he’s a warehouseman. fr Juste à ce moment est entré mon deuxième voisin de palier. Dans le quartier, on dit qu'il vit des femmes. Quand on lui demande son métier, pourtant, il est « magasinier ». de Gerade in diesem Augenblick kam mein zweiter Flurnachbar nach Hause. Im Viertel erzählt man sich, er lebe von Frauen. Fragt man ihn nach seinem Beruf, dann ist er «Magazinverwalter». it Proprio in quel momento è entrato in casa l’altro mio vicino di pianerottolo. Nel rione dicono che è uno sfruttatore di donne. Lui, quando gli si domanda che cosa fa, dice che è magazziniere. es En ese mismo momento entró el segundo vecino de piso. En el barrio se dice que vive de las mujeres. Sin embargo, cuando se le pregunta acerca de su oficio, es "guardalmacén". pt Neste instante preciso, entrou o meu segundo vizinho de andar. No bairro, corre o boato que vive à custa das mulheres. Mas quando lhe perguntam qual é o emprego que tem, responde que é "lojista". ---------------------- ro În general nu e prea simpatizat. Dar cu mine stă de vorbă adesea şi uneori îmi face vizite scurte, pentru că eu îl ascult. Găsesc că ceea ce spune e interesant. De altfel, eu n-am nici un motiv să nu vorbesc cu el. Se numeşte Raymond Sintès. en One thing’s sure: he isn’t popular in our street. Still, he often has a word for me, and drops in sometimes for a short talk in my room, because I listen to him. As a matter of fact, I find what he says quite interesting. So, really I’ve no reason for freezing him off. His name is Sintès; Raymond Sintès. fr En général, il n'est guère aimé. Mais il me parle souvent et quelquefois il passe un moment chez moi parce que je l'écoute. Je trouve que ce qu'il dit est intéressant. D'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas lui parler. Il s'appelle Raymond Sintès. de Im allgemeinen ist er wenig beliebt. Aber er spricht mich oft an, und manchmal kommt er für ein paar Augenblicke in mein Zimmer, weil ich ihm zuhöre. Was er sagt, finde ich immer interessant. Übrigens habe ich gar keinen Grund, nicht mit ihm zu sprechen. Er heißt Raymond Sintes. it Per lo più la gente non gli vuol bene. Ma parliamo spesso insieme e qualche volta passa un momento da me perché io lo sto ad ascoltare: trovo che quel che dice è interessante. Del resto non ho alcuna ragione di non parlargli. Si chiama Raimondo Synthés. es En general, es poco querido. Pero me habla a menudo y a veces entra un momento en mi habitación porque yo le escucho. Encuentro interesante lo que dice. Por otra parte, no tengo razón alguna para no hablarle. Se llama Raimundo Sintés. pt Em geral, não gostam dele. Mas fala muitas vezes comigo e às vezes entra em minha casa, porque sou dos poucos que o escutam. Acho que diz coisas com muito interesse. Aliás, não tenho nenhum motivo para não lhe falar. Chamase Raimundo Sintès. ---------------------- ro E mic, cu umerii largi şi cu nas de boxer. E îmbrăcat întotdeauna foarte corect. Şi el mi-a spus, vorbind despre Salamano: "Urîtă treabă !" M-a întrebat dacă asta mă scîrbeşte şi i-am spus că nu. en He’s short and thick-set, has a nose like a boxer’s, and always dresses very sprucely. He, too, once said to me, referring to Salamano, that it was “a damned shame,” and asked me if I wasn’t disgusted by the way the old man served his dog. I answered: “No.” fr Il est assez petit, avec de larges épaules et un nez de boxeur. Il est toujours habillé très correctement. Lui aussi m'a dit, en parlant de Salamano : « Si c'est pas malheureux ! » 45 Il m'a demandé si ça ne me dégoûtait pas et j'ai répondu que non. de Er ist ziemlich klein, hat breite Schultern und eine Boxernase. Er ist immer sehr korrekt angezogen. Als er mit mir über Salamano sprach, sagte er auch: «Es ist eine wahre Tragödie.» Er fragte mich, ob mich das nicht anekelte, und ich verneinte. it È piuttosto basso, con spalle quadrate e un naso da pugile. È sempre vestito molto decentemente. Anche lui mi ha detto, parlando di Salamano: “Guarda un po’ che disgrazia!” Mi ha chiesto se non mi faceva schifo e gli ho risposto di no. es Es bastante pequeño, con hombros anchos y nariz de boxeador. Va siempre muy correctamente vestido. También él me ha dicho, hablando de Salamano: "¡Dígame si no es una desgracia!" Me preguntó si no me repugnaba y respondí que no. pt É baixo, com uns ombros largos e um nariz de pugilista. Anda sempre vestido muito corretamente. Também ele diz, ao falar do Salamano: "uma pena!" Perguntou-me se aquilo não me incomodava e eu respondi-lhe que não. ---------------------- ro Am urcat amîndoi scara şi eram pe punctul de a mă despărţi de el cînd mi-a spus : "Am acasă cîrnaţi şi vin. Nu vrei să mănînci cu mine ?" M-am gîndit că asta mă scutea să mai gătesc şi am primit. Are şi el numai o cameră şi o bucătărie fără fereastră. en We went up the stairs together, Sintès and I, and when I was turning in at my door, he said: “Look here! How about having some grub with me? I’ve a black pudding and some wine.” It struck me that this would save my having to cook my dinner, so I said, “Thanks very much.” He, too, has only one room, and a little kitchen without a window. fr Nous sommes montés et j'allais le quitter quand il m'a dit : « J'ai chez moi du boudin et du vin. Si vous voulez manger un morceau avec moi ?... » J'ai pensé que cela m'éviterait de faire ma cuisine et j'ai accepté. Lui aussi n'a qu'une chambre, avec une cuisine sans fenêtre. de Wir gingen nach oben, und als ich mich von ihm trennen wollte, sagte er: «Ich habe Blutwurst und Wein. Wollen Sie nicht einen Happen bei mir essen?» Ich dachte, daß ich dann nicht zu kochen brauchte, und nahm die Einladung an. Auch er hat nur ein Zimmer und eine fensterlose Küche. it Siamo saliti insieme e stavo per lasciarlo quando mi ha detto: “Ho dei sanguinacci, da me, e del vino. Non vuol venire a mangiare un boccone?” Ho pensato che questo mi evitava di preparare la cena, e ho accettato. Anche lui ha soltanto una camera, con una cucina senza finestra. es Subimos y le iba a dejar, cuando me dijo: "Tengo en mi habitación morcilla y vino. ¿Quiere usted comer algo conmigo?..." Pensé que me evitaría cocinar y acepté. El también tiene una sola pieza, con una cocina sin ventana. pt Subimos e eu ia deixá-lo, quando me disse: "Tenho lá em casa vinho e chouriço. Não quer vir petiscá-lo comigo?" Pensei que isso me evitaria ter que fazer o jantar e aceitei. A casa dele compõe-se apenas de um quarto e de uma cozinha sem janela. ---------------------- ro Deasupra patului se află un înger de ghips alb şi roz, fotografii de campioni şi două sau trei poze de femei goale. Camera era murdară şi patul desfăcut. A aprins mai întîi lampa de gaz, apoi a scos un pansament nu prea curat din buzunar şi s-a legat la mîna dreaptă. en I saw a pinkand-white plaster angel above his bed, and some photos of sporting champions and naked girls pinned to the opposite wall. The bed hadn’t been made and the room was dirty. He began by lighting a paraffin lamp; then fumbled in his pocket and produced a rather grimy bandage, which he wrapped round his right hand. fr Au-dessus de son lit, il a un ange en stuc blanc et rose, des photos de champions et deux ou trois clichés de femmes nues. La chambre était sale et le lit défait. Il a d'abord allumé sa lampe à pétrole, puis il a sorti un pansement assez douteux de sa poche et a enveloppé sa main droite. de Über seinem Bett hängen ein Engel aus rosa und weißem Gips, Fotos von Sportkanonen und zwei oder drei Bilder nackter Frauen. Das Zimmer war schmutzig und das Bett nicht gemacht. Zuerst zündete er die Petroleumlampe an, und dann zog er einen ziemlich fragwürdigen Verband aus der Tasche, den er um seine Hand wickelte. it Sopra il suo letto c’è un angelo di stucco bianco e rosa, delle fotografie di campioni e due o tre ritratti di donne nude. La camera era sporca e il letto disfatto. Prima ha acceso la lampada a petrolio, poi ha tirato fuori di tasca una benda di colore incerto e si è messo a fasciarsi la mano destra. es Sobre la cama hay un ángel de estuco blanco y rosa, fotos de campeones y dos o tres clisés de mujeres desnudas. La habitación estaba sucia y la cama deshecha. Encendió primero la lámpara de petróleo; luego extrajo del bolsillo una venda bastante sucia y se envolvió la mano derecha. pt Por cima da cama, vêem-se um anjo de estuque, branco e cor-derosa, retratos de campeões e duas ou três fotografias de mulheres nuas. O quarto estava sujo. E a cama por fazer. Primeiro, acendeu a lâmpada de petróleo, depois colocou na mão direita uma ligadura pouco limpa. ---------------------- ro L-am întrebat ce are. Mi-a spus că se bătuse cu un tip care-i caută pricină. "Mă înţelegi, domnu Meursault, mi-a spus el, nu că sînt om rău, dar mă aprind iute. Ăla mia zis: «Coboară din tramvai, dacă eşti bărbat». en I asked him what the trouble was. He told me he’d been having a roughhouse with a fellow who’d annoyed him. “I’m not one who looks for trouble,” he explained, “only I’m a bit short-tempered. That fellow said to me, challenging-like, ‘Come down off that streetcar, if you’re a man.’ fr Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une bagarre avec un type qui lui cherchait des histoires. « Vous comprenez, monsieur Meursault, m'a-t-il dit, c'est pas que je suis méchant, mais je suis vif. L'autre, il m'a dit : « Descends du tram si tu es un homme. » de Ich fragte ihn, was er habe. Er erzählte mir, er hätte mit einem Kerl, der Händel mit ihm suchte, eine Schlägerei gehabt. «Ja, Herr Meursault», sagte er, «bösartig bin ich nicht, aber sehr fix. Sagte der andere zu mir: it Gli ho chiesto che cosa avesse. Mi ha raccontato che aveva fatto a pugni con un tale che andava in cerca di grane. “Lei mi capisce, signor Meursault,” mi ha detto, “non è mica che io sia cattivo, ma sono vivace. Quando quell’altro mi ha detto: ‘Scendi dal tram se sei un uomo,’ es Le pregunté qué tenía. Me dijo que había tenido una trifulca con un sujeto que le buscaba camorra. "Comprende usted, señor Meursault", me dijo, "no se trata de que yo sea malo; pero soy rápido. El otro me dijo: 'Baja del tranvía si eres hombre.' pt Perguntei-Lhe o que é que tinha na mão. Respondeu-me que jogara à pancada na rua com um tipo que se metera com ele. - "Não sei se sabe, senhor Meursault, disse, não é que eu seja mau, o que sou é nervoso. O outro disse-me: "Se és homem, desce do elétrico". ---------------------- ro I-am zis: «Ia vezi-ţi de treabă». Mi-a zis că nu sînt bărbat. Atunci am coborît si i-am spus: «Destul! Sau te linişteşti sau te ating». Mi-a răspuns : «Nu zău !». en I says, ‘You keep quiet, I ain’t done nothing to you.’ Then he said I hadn’t any guts. Well, that settled it. I got down off the streetcar and I said to him, ‘You better keep your mouth shut, or I’ll shut it for you.’ ‘I’d like to see you try!’ says he. fr Je lui ai dit : « Allez, reste tranquille. » Il m'a dit que je n'étais pas un homme. Alors je suis descendu et je lui ai dit : « Assez, ça vaut mieux, ou je vais te mûrir. » Il m'a répondu : « De quoi ? » de Ich antwortete: Da sagte er, ich wäre also kein Mann. Da stieg ich aus und sagte: Er antwortete: it io gli ho risposto: ‘Va là, va là, sta tranquillo.’ Lui mi ha detto che non ero un uomo. Allora sono sceso giù e gli ho detto: ‘Piantala che è meglio per te, oppure ti curo io’. Lui mi ha risposto: ‘Di cosa?’ es Yo le dije: '¡Vamos, quédate tranquilo!' Me dijo que yo no era hombre. Entonces bajé y le dije: 'Basta, es mejor; o te rompo la jeta.' Me contestó: '¿Con qué?' pt ---------------------- ro Atunci i-am ars una. A căzut. Eu tocmai dădeam să-l ridic. Dar el m-a lovit cu picioarele, aşa lungit cum era. Atunci l-am lovit cu genunchiul şi i-am dat doi pumni. L-a umplut sîngele. Lam întrebat dacă-i ajunge. Mi-a zis: «Da»". en Then I gave him one across the face, and laid him out good and proper. After a bit I started to help him get up, but all he did was to kick at me from where he lay. So I gave him one with my knee and a couple more swipes. He was bleeding like a pig when I’d done with him. I asked him if he’d had enough, and he said, ‘Yes.’ ” fr Alors je lui en ai donné un. Il est tombé. Moi, j'allais le relever. 46 Mais il m'a donné des coups de pied de par terre. Alors je lui ai donné un coup de genou et deux taquets. Il avait la figure en sang. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait son compte. Il m'a dit : « Oui. » de Da verpaßte ich ihm eins. Er fiel hin. Ich wollte ihn aufheben, aber er trat wie wild um sich. Da verpaßte ich ihm eins mit dem Knie und zwei Kinnhaken. Sein Gesicht blutete. Ich fragte ihn dann, ob er nun genug habe. Und er meinte: » it Allora gliene ho mollato uno. È caduto. Io, stavo per tirarlo su. Ma lui, steso lì per terra, ha cominciato a tirare calci. Allora gli ho dato un colpo di ginocchio e due col tacco. Aveva la faccia insanguinata. Gli ho chiesto se gli bastava. Lui mi ha detto: ‘Sì.’” es Entonces le pegué. Se cayó. Yo iba a levantarlo. Pero me tiró unos puntapiés desde el suelo. Entonces le di un rodillazo y dos taconazos. Tenía la cara llena de sangre. Le pregunté si tenía bastante. Me dijo: 'Sí.'" pt Respondi-lhe: "Vá, sossega, tem calma". Disse-me que eu não era um homem. Então desci e disse-Lhe: "É melhor que te cales, ou parto-te a cara". Respondeu-me: "Sempre queria ver". ---------------------- ro În tot acest timp, Sintès îşi potrivea pansamentul. Eu şedeam pe pat. Mi-a spus: "Vezi că nu eu am căutat ceartă. El m-a insultat." en Sintès was busy fixing his bandage while he talked, and I was sitting on the bed. “So you see,” he said, “it wasn’t my fault; he was asking for it, wasn’t he?” fr Pendant tout ce temps, Sintès arrangeait son pansement. J'étais assis sur le lit. Il m'a dit : « Vous voyez que je ne l'ai pas cherché. C'est lui qui m'a manqué. » de Während dieser ganzen Zeit war Sintes mit seinem Verband beschäftigt. Ich saß auf dem Bett. Er fuhr dann fort: «Sie sehen, ich habe nicht angefangen. Er hat mich herausgefordert.» it Durante tutto questo tempo Synthés metteva a posto la sua fasciatura. Io ero seduto sul letto. E mi ha detto: “Lei vede che non sono stato io a provocarlo. È stato lui che ha mancato il colpo.” es Durante todo este tiempo Sintés arreglaba el vendaje. Yo estaba sentado en la cama. Me dijo: "Usted ve que no lo busqué. El se metió conmigo." pt Então dei-lhe um soco. Caiu. Quando eu o ia a ajudar a levantar, começou do chão a dar-me pontapés. Então dei-lhe uma joelhada e dois "bicanços". Tinha a cara cheia de sangue. Perguntei-Lhe se queria mais. Disse que não. Entretanto, Sintès ia enrolando a ligadura. Eu estava sentado na cama. Disse-me: Como vê, não fui eu que comecei. Ele é que quis. ---------------------- ro Era adevărat şi am recunoscut. Atunci mi-a declarat că tocmai voia să-mi ceară un sfat cu privire la această afacere, că eu eram un adevărat bărbat, cunoşteam viaţa, că puteam să-l ajut şi că după aceea el va fi prietenul meu. en I nodded, and he added: “As a matter of fact, I rather want to ask your advice about something; it’s connected with this business. You’ve knocked about the world a bit, and I daresay you can help me. And then I’ll be your pal for life; I never forget anyone who does me a good turn.” fr C'était vrai et je l'ai reconnu. Alors il m'a déclaré que, justement, il voulait me demander un conseil au sujet de cette affaire, que moi, j'étais un homme, je connaissais la vie, que je pouvais l'aider et qu'ensuite il serait mon copain. de Das stimmte, und ich sagte das auch. Dann erklärte er mir, in eben dieser Geschichte wolle er einen Rat von mir, ich sei ein ordentlicher Kerl, der das Leben kenne, ich könnte ihm helfen, und er wäre dann mein Freund. it Era vero e l’ho riconosciuto anch’io. Allora mi ha detto che per l’appunto voleva chiedermi un consiglio a proposito di quella faccenda, che io ero un uomo che conosceva la vita, che potevo aiutarlo e che poi lui sarebbe stato mio amico. es Era verdad y lo reconocí. Entonces me declaró que precisamente quería pedirme un consejo con motivo de este asunto; que yo era un hombre que conocía la vida; que podía ayudarlo y que inmediatamente sería mi camarada. pt Reconheci que era verdade. Declarou-me então que, justamente, queria pedir-me um conselho a propósito deste assunto, que eu sim, era um homem, que conhecia a vida, que podia ajudá-lo e que, em seguida, ficaria meu amigo. --------------- ro N-am spus nimic şi el m-a mai întrebat dacă vreau să fiu prietenul lui. I-am spus că-mi era totuna; a părut mulţumit. A scos nişte cîrnaţi, i-a prăjit în tigaie, a pus pahare, farfurii, tacîmuri şi două sticle de vin. Totul în tăcere. en When I made no comment, he asked me if I’d like us to be pals. I replied that I had no objection, and that appeared to satisfy him. He got out the black pudding, cooked it in a frying pan, then laid the table, putting out two bottles of wine. While he was doing this he didn’t speak. fr Je n'ai rien dit et il m'a demandé encore si je voulais être son copain. J'ai dit que ça m'était égal : il a eu l'air content. Il a sorti du boudin, il l'a fait cuire à la poêle, et il a installé des verres, des assiettes, des couverts et deux bouteilles de vin. Tout cela en silence. de Ich gab keine Antwort, und er fragte mich ob ich sein Freund sein wolle. Ich antwortete, das sei mir einerlei; damit schien er einverstanden. Dann holte er die Blutwurst, briet sie in der Pfanne, holte Gläser, Teller, Messer und Gabeln und zwei Flaschen Wein. Das alles ohne ein Wort. it Io non ho detto niente e lui mi ha chiesto ancora se volevo essere suo amico. Gli ho detto che per me era lo stesso e lui ha avuto l’aria contenta Ha tirato fuori il sanguinaccio, l’ha fatto friggere nella padella, e ha preparato i bicchieri, i piatti e due bottiglie di vino. Tutto questo in silenzio. es No dije nada y me preguntó otra vez si quería ser su camarada. Dije que me era indiferente, y pareció quedar contento. Sacó una morcilla, la cocinó en la sartén, y colocó vasos, platos, cubiertos y dos botellas de vino. Todo en silencio. pt Não respondi e ele perguntou-me se eu queria ser amigo dele. - Repliquei que tanto me fazia: ele ficou com um ar contente. Tirou o chouriço de um armário, assou-o no fogão, e pôs em cima da mesa copos, pratos, talheres e duas garrafas de vinho. Tudo isto sem dizer uma palavra. ---------------------- ro Apoi ne-am aşezat la masă. Mîncînd, el a început să-mi spună povestea lui. Ezita puţin la început. "Am cunoscut o doamnă... Era, ce mai încolo-încoace, amanta mea." Bărbatul cu care se bătuse era fratele acestei femei. Mi-a spus că o întreţinuse. en We started dinner, and then he began telling me the whole story, hesitating a bit at first. “There’s a girl behind it—as usual. We slept together pretty regular. I was keeping her, as a matter of fact, and she cost me a tidy sum. That fellow I knocked down is her brother.” fr Puis nous nous sommes installés. En mangeant, il a commencé à me raconter son histoire. Il hésitait d'abord un peu. « J'ai connu une dame... c'était pour autant dire ma maîtresse. » L'homme avec qui il s'était battu était le frère de cette femme. Il m'a dit qu'il l'avait entretenue. de Dann setzten wir uns an den Tisch. Beim Essen begann er, mir seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Anfangs ein bißchen zögernd. «Ich habe eine Frau gekannt... sie war sozusagen meine Geliebte ...» Der Mann, mit dem er die Schlägerei gehabt hatte, war der Bruder dieser Frau, Er erzählte mir, daß er sie ausgehalten habe. it Poi ci siamo messi a tavola. Mangiando ha cominciato a raccontarmi la sua storia. In principio esitava un po’: “Conoscevo una signora... tant’è dire che era la mia amante...”. L’uomo con cui aveva avuto la rissa era il fratello di quella donna. Lui la manteneva, ha detto. es Luego nos instalamos. Mientras comíamos comenzó a contarme la historia. Al principio vacilaba un poco. "Conocí a una señora..., para decir verdad era mi amante..." El hombre con quien se había peleado era el hermano de esa mujer. Me dijo que la había mantenido. pt Depois instalamo-nos. Enquanto comia, começou a contar-me a história toda. Ao princípio, hesitava um bocadinho. "Conheci uma senhora... Essa senhora... era minha... amante, por assim dizer..." O homem com quem lutara era irmão dessa mulher. Disse-me que a tivera por sua conta. ---------------------- ro Eu n-am răspuns nimic şi totuşi el a adăugat imediat că ştia ce se spune în cartier, dar că el are conştiinţa curată şi că e magaziner. "Ca să ajung la povestea mea, mi-a spus, am băgat de seamă că era o înşelătorie la mijloc." Îi dădea atît cît să aibă din ce trăi. en Noticing that I said nothing, he added that he knew what the neighbors said about him, but it was a filthy lie. He had his principles like everybody else, and a job in a warehouse. “Well,” he said, “to go on with my story ... I found out one day that she was letting me down.” He gave her enough money to keep her going, without extravagance, though; fr Je n'ai rien répondu et pourtant il a ajouté tout 47 de suite qu'il savait ce qu'on disait dans le quartier, mais qu'il avait sa conscience pour lui et qu'il était magasinier. « Pour en venir à mon histoire, m'a-t-il dit, je me suis aperçu, qu'il y avait de la tromperie. » Il lui donnait juste de quoi vivre. de Ich gab keine Antwort, auch nicht, als er gleich darauf sagte, er wisse, was man im Viertel über ihn rede, aber er brauche sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen, er sei Magazinverwalter. «Aber zurück zu meiner Geschichte», fuhr er fort. «Ich kam bald dahinter, daß ich betrogen wurde.» Er gab ihr, was sie zum Leben brauchte. it Io non ho risposto niente, ma lui ha aggiunto subito che sapeva quel che dicevano di lui nel rione, ma che gli bastava la sua coscienza e che lui faceva il magazziniere. “Per venire alla mia faccenda,” mi ha detto, “mi sono accorto che c’era del marcio.” Lui le dava il necessario per vivere. es No contesté nada y sin embargo se apresuró a añadir que sabía lo que se decía en el barrio, pero que tenía su conciencia limpia y que era guardalmacén. "Pero volviendo a mi historia", me dijo, "me di cuenta de que me engañaba". Le daba lo necesario para vivir. pt Não respondi nada, mas ele sentiu-se na necessidade de acrescentar imediatamente que sabia muito bem os boatos que corriam no bairro, mas que só respondia perante a sua consciência, e que tinha a profissão de lojista. "Voltando ao assunto, disse ele, a certa altura percebi que qualquer coisa não jogava certo". Dava-lhe dinheiro suficiente para viver. ---------------------- ro Plătea el însuşi chiria camerei şi-i dădea douăzeci de franci pe zi pentru mîncare. "Trei sute de franci pentru cameră, şase sute de franci pentru mîncare, o pereche de ciorapi din cînd în cînd, asta tăcea o mie de franci. Şi doamna nu lucra. en he paid the rent of her room and twenty francs a day for food. “Three hundred francs for rent, and six hundred for her grub, with a little present thrown in now and then, a pair of stockings or whatnot. Say, a thousand francs a month. But that wasn’t enough for my fine lady; fr Il payait lui-même le loyer de sa chambre et il lui donnait vingt francs par jour pour la nourriture. « Trois cents francs de chambre, six cents francs de nourriture, une paire de bas de temps en temps, ça faisait mille francs. Et madame ne travaillait pas. de Er bezahlte die Zimmermiete und gab ihr zwanzig Francs pro Tag für Essen und Trinken. «Dreihundert Francs Miete, sechshundert Francs für Essen und Trinken, ab und zu ein Paar Strümpfe - das machte tausend Francs. Und die Gnädige tat keinen Schlag. it Pagava lui l’affitto della camera e le dava venti franchi al giorno per mangiare. “Trecento franchi di camera, seicento di mangiare, un paio di calze di tanto in tanto, son subito mille franchi. E madama non lavorava, es Pagaba el alquiler de la habitación y le daba veinte francos por día para el alimento. "Trescientos francos por la pieza, seiscientos francos por el alimento, un par de medias de vez en cuando, esto sumaba mil francos. Y la señora no trabajaba. pt Pagava-lhe mesmo o quarto e ainda vinte francos por dia para alimentação. "Trezentos francos para o quarto, seiscentos francos para a comida, um par de meias de vez em quando, eram bem uns mil francos por mês." E Sua Excelência não trabalhava! ---------------------- ro Dar îmi spunea că era puţin, că nu putea s-o scoată la capăt cu ce-i dădeam eu. Totuşi, eu îi spuneam: «De ce nu lucrezi şi tu măcar o jumătate de zi ? M-ai uşura puţin de toate aceste fleacuri. en she was always grumbling that she couldn’t make both ends meet with what I gave her. So one day I says to her, ‘Look here, why not get a job for a few hours a day? That’d make things easier for me, too. fr Mais elle me disait que c'était juste, qu'elle n'arrivait pas avec ce que je lui donnais. Pourtant, je lui disais : « Pourquoi tu travailles pas une demi-journée ? Tu me soulagerais bien pour toutes ces petites choses. de Dafür sagte sie rundheraus, sie komme mit dem, was ich ihr gebe, nicht aus. Ich sagte zu ihr: it ma mi diceva che era appena appena, che non ci stava dentro con quel che le davo. E pensare che le dicevo: ‘Ma perché non lavori una mezza giornata? Mi solleveresti molto per tutte le piccole cose. es Pero me decía que era poco, que no le alcanzaba con lo que le daba. Sin embargo, yo le decía: '¿Por qué no trabajas medio día? Me ayudarías para todas las cosas chicas. pt Mas dizia-me que era pouco, que o que eu lhe dava não era suficiente. E, no entanto, eu dizia -lhe: "Porque é que não arranjas um trabalho, nem que seja por meio dia? Já me aliviavas um bocado. ---------------------- ro Ţi-am cumpărat un costum nou luna asta, ţi-am dat douăzeci de franci pe zi, îţi plătesc chiria şi tu, tu stai şi bei cafea după-amiaza cu prietenele tale. Le dai pe degeaba cafeaua şi zahărul. Din banii mei. M-am purtat bine cu tine şi tu te porţi urît cu mine.». en I bought you a new dress this month, I pay your rent and give you twenty francs a day. But you go and waste your money at the café with a pack of girls. You give them coffee and sugar. And, of course, the money comes out of my pocket. I treat you on the square, and that’s how you pay me back.’ fr Je t'ai acheté un ensemble ce mois-ci, je te paye vingt francs par jour, je te paye le loyer et toi, tu prends le café l'après-midi avec tes amies. Tu leur donnes le café et le sucre. Moi, je te donne l'argent. J'ai bien agi avec toi et tu me le rends mal. » de Diesen Monat kaufte ich dir ein Komplet, ich zahle dir zwanzig Francs pro Tag, ich zahle dir die Miete, und du trinkst nachmittags mit deinen Freundinnen Kaffee. Du gibts ihnen Kaffee und Zucker. Und ich gebe dir Geld. Ich habe dich anständig behandelt, und du vergiltst es mir schlecht.> it Ti ho comprato un vestito questo mese, ti do venti franchi al giorno, ti pago l’affitto, e tu bevi il caffè il pomeriggio con le tue amiche. Gli dai il caffè e lo zucchero, alle tue amiche, e sono io a dare i soldi. Io ho agito bene con te e tu mi ricambi male.’ es Este mes te he comprado un conjunto, te pago veinte francos por día, te pago el alquiler, y tú lo que haces es tomar café por las tardes con tus amigas. Tú les das el café y el azúcar. Yo te doy el dinero. Me he portado bien contigo y tú me correspondes mal.' pt Este mês comprei-te um vestido, dou- te vinte francos por dia, pago-te a renda e tu, passas as tardes a tomar café com as amigas. Dás-lhes o café e o açúcar. “Portei-me bem contigo e tu não me pagas na mesma moeda". ---------------------- ro Dar ea nu lucra, spunea totdeauna că nu reuşea şi am băgat eu de seamă că e o înşelătorie la mijloc."' Mi-a povestit atunci că găsise în geanta ei un bilet de loterie si că ea nu putuse să-i explice cum îl cumpărase. en But she wouldn’t hear of working, though she kept on saying she couldn’t make do with what I gave her. And then one day I found out she was doing me dirt.” He went on to explain that he’d found a lottery ticket in her bag, and, when he asked where the money’d come from to buy it, she wouldn’t tell him. fr Mais elle ne travaillait pas, elle disait toujours qu'elle n'arrivait pas et c'est comme ça que je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait de la tromperie. » Il m'a alors raconté qu'il avait trouvé un 48 billet de loterie dans son sac et qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui expliquer comment elle l'avait acheté. de Aber sie tat keinen Schlag, sie sagte nur immer, sie komme nicht aus, und so kam ich dahinter, daß ich betrogen wurde.» Er erzählte weiter, er habe in ihrer Handtasche ein Lotterielos gefunden, und sie habe ihm nicht erklären können, wie sie es bezahlt hatte. it Ma lei non lavorava, diceva sempre che non ci stava dentro ed è così che mi sono accorto che c’era del marcio. Mi ha raccontato allora che aveva trovato un biglietto di lotteria nella sua borsetta e lei non aveva potuto spiegargli come avesse fatto a comprarlo. es Pero no trabajaba, decía que no le alcanzaba, y así me di cuenta de que había engaño." Me contó entonces que le había encontrado un billete de lotería en el bolso sin que ella pudiera explicarle cómo lo había comprado. pt Mas ela não trabalhava, dizia que não era capaz e foi assim que percebi que me andava a enganar.” Contou-me que lhe encontrara dentro da carteira um bilhete de lotaria e que ela não soubera explicar como arranjara dinheiro para o comprar. ---------------------- ro Ceva mai tîrziu găsise o chitanţă de la muntele de pietate, care arăta că amanetase două brăţări. Pînă atunci nu ştiuse de existenta acestor brăţări. "Am văzut eu bine că era o înşelăciune la mijloc. Atunci, am părăsit-o. Dar mai întîi am bătut-o. en Then, another time, he’d found a pawn ticket for two bracelets that he’d never set eyes on. “So I knew there was dirty work going on, and I told her I’d have nothing more to do with her. But, first, I gave her a good hiding, fr Un peu plus tard, il avait trouvé chez elle « une indication » du mont-de-piété qui prouvait qu'elle avait engagé deux bracelets. Jusque-là, il ignorait l'existence de ces bracelets. « J'ai bien vu qu'il y avait de la tromperie. Alors, je l'ai quittée. Mais d'abord, je l'ai tapée. de Etwas später hatte er bei ihr einen Pfandschein gefunden, den Beweis dafür, daß sie zwei Armbänder versetzt hatte. Bis dahin hatte er von der Existenz dieser Armbänder keine Ahnung gehabt, «Ich sah also, daß ich betrogen wurde. Da ließ ich sie laufen. Aber zuerst gab ich ihr eine Tracht Prügel. it Un po’ più tardi, aveva trovato un “documento” del monte di pietà che provava che lei aveva impegnato due braccialetti. Sino a quel momento, lui ignorava l’esistenza di quei braccialetti. “Ho visto chiaro che c’era del marcio. Allora l’ho piantata. Ma prima gliele ho date. es Poco después encontró en casa de ella una papeleta del Monte de Piedad, prueba de que había empeñado dos pulseras. Hasta ahí él ignoraba la existencia de las pulseras. "Vi bien claro que me engañaba. Entonces la dejé. Pero antes le di una paliza. pt Mais tarde, encontrara-lhe uma senha de casa de penhores, provando que empenhara duas pulseiras. Até aí, ignorara a existência dessas pulseiras. "Percebi perfeitamente que aqui andava gato. Então abandonei-a. Mas primeiro cheguei-lhe. ---------------------- ro Şi pe urmă i-am spus totul verde în faţă. I-am spus că ea nu voia decît să-şi facă de cap. Cum i-am spus, înţelegi, domnu` Meursault: «Nu vezi că lumea te invidiază pentru felul cum te tin ?! Abia mai tîrziu ai să- ti dai seama ce-ai pierdut»." en and I told her some home truths. I said that there was only one thing interested her and that was getting into bed with men whenever she’d the chance. And I warned her straight, ‘You’ll be sorry one day, my girl, and wish you’d got me back. All the girls in the street, they’re jealous of your luck in having me to keep you.’ ” fr Et puis, je lui ai dit ses vérités. Je lui ai dit que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était s'amuser avec sa chose. Comme je lui ai dit, vous comprenez, monsieur Meursault : « Tu ne vois pas que le monde il est jaloux du bonheur que je te donne. Tu connaîtras plus tard le bonheur que tu avais. » de Und dann habe ich ihr gründlich die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich habe ihr ins Gesicht gesagt, daß sie sich nur immer mit ihrem Dings amüsieren will. Zum Schluß versetzte ich ihr noch: » Er hatte sie blutig geschlagen. it E poi le ho detto il fatto suo. Le ho detto che tutto quello che lei voleva, era di divertirsi con la sua cosa. Lei capisce come gliel’ho detto, signor Meursault: ‘Tu non capisci che il mondo è geloso della felicità che io ti do. Ti accorgerai un giorno della felicità che avevi’.” es Y le canté las verdades. Le dije que todo lo que quería era divertirse. Usted comprende, señor Meursault, yo le dije: 'No ves que la gente está celosa de la felicidad que te doy. Más tarde te darás cuenta de la felicidad que tenías.'" pt E disse-lhe meia dúzia de verdades. Disse-Lhe que o que ela queria, era divertir-se. E disse-Lhe também, Sr. Meursault: "Não vês que todos têm inveja da felicidade que te dou? Ainda acabarás por ter saudades da felicidade que tinhas...” ---------------------- ro O bătuse pînă la sînge. Înainte n-o bătea. "O plesneam, dar cu milă, ca să zic aşa. Ea ţipa un pic. Eu trăgeam obloanele şi totul se sfîrşea ca de obicei. Dar acuma, nu e glumă. Şi după mine, încă n-am pedepsit-o îndeajuns." en He’d beaten her till the blood came. Before that he’d never beaten her. “Well, not hard, anyhow; only affectionately-like. She’d howl a bit, and I had to shut the window. Then, of course, it ended as per usual. But this time I’m done with her. Only, to my mind, I ain’t punished her enough. See what I mean?” fr Il l'avait battue jusqu'au sang. Auparavant, il ne la battait pas. « Je la tapais, mais tendrement pour ainsi dire. Elle criait un peu. Je fermais les volets et ça finissait comme toujours. Mais maintenant, c'est sérieux. Et pour moi, je l'ai pas assez punie. » de Vorher hatte er sie nicht geschlagen. «Sie bekam schon mal eine geknallt, aber sozusagen in aller Zärtlichkeit. Sie heulte ein bißchen. Ich machte die Fensterladen zu, und es endete wie immer. Aber jetzt ist es ernst. Und ich muß es ihr noch ganz anders geben.» it L’aveva battuta a sangue. Prima di allora, non l’aveva mai bastonata. “Gliele davo, ma per così dire dolcemente. Lei strillava un po’. Io chiudevo le imposte e tutto andava a finire come il solito. Ma adesso, è una cosa seria. E per conto mio non l’ho punita abbastanza.” es Le había pegado hasta hacerla sangrar. Antes no le pegaba. "La golpeaba pero con ternura, por así decir. Ella gritaba un poco. Yo cerraba las persianas y todo concluía como siempre. Pero ahora es serio. Y para mí no la he castigado bastante." pt Espancara-a até a deixar cheia de sangue. Antes disso, não lhe batia. "Ou por outra batia-lhe, mas ternamente, por assim dizer. Chorava um bocadinho. Eu fechava as persianas e o caso terminava como sempre. Mas agora, foi a sério. E quanto a mim, ainda não a castiguei bastante. ---------------------- ro Mi-a explicat atunci că de aceea avea nevoie de un sfat. S-a oprit ca să potrivească fitilul lămpii care fila. Cît despre mine, eu îl ascultam mereu. Băusem aproape un litru de vin şi-mi ardeau tîmplele. Fumam ţigările lui Raymond pentru că eu nu mai aveam. en He explained that it was about this he wanted my advice. The lamp was smoking, and he stopped pacing up and down the room, to lower the wick. I just listened, without speaking. I’d had a whole bottle of wine to myself and my head was buzzing. As I’d used up my cigarettes I was smoking Raymond’s. fr Il m'a expliqué alors que c'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin d'un conseil. Il s'est arrêté pour régler la mèche de la lampe qui charbonnait. Moi, je l'écoutais toujours. J'avais bu près d'un litre de vin et j'avais très chaud aux tempes. je fumais les cigarettes 49 de Raymond parce qu'il ne m'en restait plus. de Dann erklärte er mir, eben deswegen brauche er einen Rat. Er machte eine Pause und drehte an der Lampe, die zu qualmen anfing. Ich hörte ihm immer noch zu. Ich hatte fast einen Liter Wein getrunken, und mir glühte der Kopf. Ich rauchte Raymonds Zigaretten, weil ich selber keine mehr hatte. it Allora mi ha spiegato che era per questo che aveva bisogno di un consiglio. Si è interrotto per tirare un po’ più su lo stoppino del fornello a spirito che era tutto carbonizzato. Io lo ascoltavo sempre. Avevo bevuto quasi un litro di vino e avevo molto caldo alle tempie. Fumavo le sigarette di Raimondo perché avevo finite le mie. es Me explicó entonces que por eso necesitaba consejo. Se interrumpió para arreglar la mecha de la lámpara que carbonizaba. Yo continuaba escuchándole. Había bebido casi un litro de vino y me ardían las sienes. Como no me quedaban más cigarrillos fumaba los de Raimundo. pt Explicou-me nesta altura que era por isto que precisava de um conselho. Calou-se para regular a torcida do candeeiro. Eu continuava a ouvi-lo. Bebera quase um litro de vinho e sentia muito calor nas fontes. Como os meus se haviam acabado, fumava os cigarros do Raimundo. ---------------------- ro Treceau ultimele tramvaie si duceau cu ele zgomotele acum îndepărtate ale mahalalei. Raymond a continuat. Ceea ce-l supăra "era că mai avea chef să se culce cu ea". Dar voia s-o pedepsească. en Some late streetcars passed, and the last noises of the street died off with them. Raymond went on talking. What bored him was that he had “a sort of lech on her” as he called it. But he was quite determined to teach her a lesson. fr Les derniers trams passaient et emportaient avec eux les bruits maintenant lointains du faubourg. Raymond a continué. Ce qui l'ennuyait, « c'est qu'il avait encore un sentiment pour son coït ». Mais il voulait la punir. de Die letzten Straßenbahnen fuhren vorbei und nahmen die nun fernen Geräusche der Vorstadt mit. Raymond fuhr fort. Vor allem ärgerte es ihn, daß er «immer noch scharf auf sie» war. Trotzdem wollte er sie strafen. it Passavano gli ultimi tram portando via con sé i rumori ormai lontani del quartiere. Raimondo ha continuato a parlare. Quel che gli seccava “era di aver ancora una certa nostalgia per il suo coito”. Ma la voleva punire. es Los últimos tranvías pasaban y llevaban consigo los ruidos ahora lejanos del barrio. Raimundo continuó. Le fastidiaba "sentir todavía deseos de hacer el coito con ella." Pero quería castigarla. pt Passavam na rua os últimos elétricos, levando com eles os ruídos agora longínquos do bairro. Raimundo continuou a falar. O que o aborrecia, "era ainda sentir necessidade física dela". Mas queria castigá-la. ---------------------- ro Se gîndise întîi s-o ducă într-un hotel şi să cheme poliţia de moravuri ca să provoace scandal şi s-o pună să-şi scoată condicuţă. Pe urmă se adresase unor prieteni pe care-i avea printre borfaşi. Aceştia nu găsiseră nimic. en His first idea, he said, had been to take her to a hotel, and then call in the special police. He’d persuade them to put her on the register as a “common prostitute,” and that would make her wild. Then he’d looked up some friends of his in the underworld, fellows who kept tarts for what they could make out of them, but they had practically nothing to suggest. fr Il avait d'abord pensé à l'emmener dans un hôtel et à appeler les « mœurs » pour causer un scandale et la faire mettre en carte. Ensuite, il s'était adressé à des amis qu'il avait dans le milieu. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé. de Er hatte zuerst daran gedacht, sie in ein Hotel mitzunehmen und dann «die Sitte» zu holen, um einen Skandal zu verursachen und sie registrieren zu lassen. Dann hatte er sich an Freunde aus seinen Kreisen gewandt. Ihnen war aber nichts eingefallen. it Aveva dapprima pensato di portarla in un albergo e chiamare il “costume” per provocare uno scandalo e farla mettere sulla lista. Poi si era rivolto a degli amici che aveva nella “vita”. Non avevano trovato nulla. es Primero había pensado llevarla a un hotel y llamar a los de "buenas costumbres" para provocar un escándalo y hacerla fichar como prostituta. Luego se había dirigido a los amigos que tenía en el ambiente. Pero no se les había ocurrido nada. pt Primeiro pensara levá-la para um hotel e chamar a polícia de costumes para provocar um escândalo e ser-lhe passada uma carta de profissional. Depois, dirigira-se a uns amigos que pertenciam a um meio duvidoso. Estes não tinham tido nenhuma idéia. ---------------------- ro Şi, după cum îmi atrăgea Raymond atenţia, nu era aşadar nici o pricopseală să fii de-al lor. Le-a spus asta şi ei au propus atunci s-o "însemneze". Dar nu asta voia el. Avea să se gîndească. en Still, as he pointed out, that sort of thing should have been right up their street; what’s the good of being in that line if you don’t know how to treat a girl who’s let you down? When he told them that, they suggested he should “brand” her. But that wasn’t what he wanted, either. It would need a lot of thinking out. ... fr Et comme me le faisait remarquer Raymond, c'était bien la peine d'être du milieu. Il le leur avait dit et ils avaient alors proposé de la « marquer ». Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il allait réfléchir. de Raymond gab mir zu verstehen, wieviel Wert er auf «seine Kreise» legte. Er hatte ihnen die Geschichte erzählt, und sie hatten ihm den Vorschlag gemacht, sie zu «zeichnen». Aber das wollte er nicht. Er wollte weiter darüber nachdenken. it E come mi faceva notare Raimondo, bel vantaggio si aveva a essere della “vita”. Gliel’aveva detto anche a loro, e quelli gli avevano proposto di “marcarla”. Ma non era questo che lui voleva. Insomma, ci avrebbe pensato ancora. es Y para eso no valía la pena ser del ambiente, como me lo hacía notar Raimundo. Se lo había dicho, y ellos entonces le propusieron "marcarla." Pero no era eso lo que él quería. Iba a reflexionar. pt E, como me sublinhava Raimundo, valia realmente a pena serem desse meio, para nem idéias terem! Dissera-lhes isso mesmo e eles tinham-lhe então proposto "marcá-la". Mas não era ainda o que ele queria. Precisava pensar muito. ---------------------- ro Mai întîi voia să-mi ceară un serviciu. De altfel, înainte de a mi-l cere, voia să ştie ce credeam despre această poveste. I-am răspuns că nu credeam nimic, dar că era interesant. en But, first, he’d like to ask me something. Before he asked it, though, he’d like to have my opinion of the story he’d been telling, in a general way. I said I hadn’t any, but I’d found it interesting. fr Auparavant il voulait me demander quelque chose. D'ailleurs, avant de me le demander, il voulait savoir ce que je pensais de cette histoire. J'ai répondu que je n'en pensais rien mais que c'était intéressant. de Zuerst aber wollte er mich etwas fragen. Übrigens wollte er, bevor er mir die Frage stellte, wissen, was ich über die Geschichte dachte. Ich antwortete ihm, daß ich nichts über sie dächte, daß sie ganz interessant sei. it Ma prima voleva chiedermi una cosa. Anzi, prima di chiedermela, voleva sapere cosa pensavo della faccenda. Gli ho risposto che non ne pensavo niente, ma che era interessante. es Pero antes deseaba preguntarme algo. Por otra parte, antes de preguntármelo, quería saber qué opinaba de la historia, Respondí que no opinaba nada, pero que era interesante. pt Mas antes, queria perguntar-me uma coisa. De resto, antes de mo perguntar, queria saber o que eu pensava desta história toda. Respondi que não pensava nada, mas que era muito interessante. ---------------------- ro M-a întrebat dacă eu credeam că e vreo înşelătorie la mijloc şi mie mi se părea clar că e, dacă eu găseam că trebuia pedepsită şi ce aş face în locul lui; i-am spus că nu puteai şti niciodată, dar că e firesc să o pedepsească. en Did I think she really had done him dirt? I had to admit it looked like that. Then he asked me if I didn’t think she should be punished and what I’d do if I were in his shoes. I told him one could never be quite sure how to act in such cases, but I quite understood his wanting her to suffer for it. fr Il m'a demandé si je pensais qu'il y avait de la tromperie, et moi, il me semblait bien qu'il y avait de la tromperie, si je trouvais qu'on devait la punir et ce que je ferais à sa place, je lui ai dit qu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir, mais je comprenais qu'il veuille la punir. de Er fragte mich, ob auch ich der Meinung sei, daß er betrogen wurde - und es schien mir tatsächlich so, daß er betrogen wurde -, ob ich finde, daß man sie bestrafen müsse, und was ich an seiner Stelle tun würde, und ich sagte ihm, daß man das nie wissen könne, ich verstünde es aber, daß er sie bestrafen wolle. it Mi ha chiesto se credevo anch’io che ci fosse del marcio, e a me, pareva sì che ci fosse del marcio; se secondo me si doveva punirla e cosa avrei fatto al suo posto, e io gli ho detto che non si può mai dire, ma che capivo bene che lui volesse punirla. es Me preguntó si creía que le había engañado, y a mí me parecía, por cierto, que le había engañado. Me preguntó si encontraba que se la debía castigar y qué haría yo en su lugar. Le dije que era difícil saber, pero comprendí que quisiera castigarla. pt Perguntou-me se eu achava que ela o tinha enganado. A mim, parecia-me bem que sim. Se achava que ele a devia castigar e o que faria eu, se estivesse no seu lugar. Disse-lhe que nunca se podia saber, mas compreendia que ele a quisesse castigar. ---------------------- ro Am mai băut puţin vin. El a aprins o ţigară şi mi-a dezvăluit planul lui. Voia să-i scrie o scrisoare "plină de înjurături şi în acelaşi timp de lucruri care s-o facă să regrete". en I drank some more wine, while Raymond lit another cigarette and began explaining what he proposed to do. He wanted to write her a letter, “a real stinker, that’ll get her on the raw,” and at the same time make her repent of what she’d done. fr J'ai encore 50 bu un peu de vin. Il a allumé une cigarette et il m'a découvert son idée. Il voulait lui écrire une lettre « avec des coups de pied et en même temps des choses pour la faire regretter ». de Ich trank noch ein bißchen Wein. Er steckte sich eine Zigarette an und eröffnete mir seinen Plan. Er wollte ihr einen Brief schreiben «mit Fußtritten und gleichzeitig allerhand, um sie zur Reue zu bewegen». it Ho bevuto ancora un po’ di vino. Lui ha acceso una sigaretta e mi ha detto qual era la sua idea. Voleva scriverle una lettera in cui ci fossero delle pedate e allo stesso tempo delle cose per farle venire rimorso. es Bebí todavía un poco de vino. Encendió un cigarrillo y me descubrió su idea. Quería escribirle una carta "con patadas y al mismo tiempo cosas para hacerla arrepentir." pt Bebi ainda um pouco de vinho. Ele acendeu um cigarro e contou-me a idéia que tinha em mente. Queria escrever-lhe uma carta "dando uma no cravo e outra na ferradura". ---------------------- ro După aceea, cînd ea se va întoarce la el, are să se culce cu ea şi "chiar în momentul culminant" are să o scuipe în obraz şi s-o dea afară. Eu am găsit că într-adevăr, în felul acesta, ea avea să fie pedepsită. en Then, when she came back, he’d go to bed with her and, just when she was “properly primed up,” he’d spit in her face and throw her out of the room. I agreed it wasn’t a bad plan; it would punish her, all right. fr Après, quand elle reviendrait, il coucherait avec elle et « juste au moment de finir » il lui cracherait à la figure et il la mettrait dehors. J'ai trouvé qu'en effet, de cette façon, elle serait punie. de Und wenn sie dann zu ihm zurückkehrte, würde er mit ihr ins Bett gehen, und «wenn es soweit ist» - genau dann würde er ihr ins Gesicht spucken und sie rausschmeißen. Ich war auch der Meinung, daß das eine gute Strafe für sie wäre. it Poi, quando la ragazza fosse venuta, sarebbe andato a letto con lei e “proprio al momento di finire” le avrebbe sputato in faccia e l’avrebbe buttata fuori. Ho trovato che, effettivamente, a questo modo sarebbe stata punita. es Después, cuando regresara, se acostaría con ella, y "justo en el momento de acabar" le escupiría en la cara y la echaría a la calle. Me pareció que, en efecto, de ese modo quedaría castigada. pt Depois, quando ela voltasse, teria relações com ela, como habitualmente e, "mesmo no fim", cuspir-lhe-ia na cara, e pô- la-ia na rua. Achei que, efetivamente, seria um bom castigo. ---------------------- ro Dar Raymond mi-a spus că nu se simte în stare să scrie scrisoarea de care avea nevoie şi că se gîndise la mine să i-o ticluiesc. Cum eu nu spuneam nimic, m-a întrebat dacă m-ar deranja s-o facem pe loc şi am răspuns că nu. en But, Raymond told me, he didn’t feel up to writing the kind of letter that was needed, and that was where I could help. When I didn’t say anything, he asked me if I’d mind doing it right away, and I said, “No,” I’d have a shot at it. fr Mais Raymond m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire la lettre qu'il fallait et qu'il avait pensé à moi pour la rédiger. Comme je ne disais rien, il m'a demandé si cela m'ennuierait de le faire tout de suite et j'ai répondu que non. de Aber Raymond meinte, er traue sich den nötigen Brief nicht zu und habe sich gedacht, daß ich ihn aufsetzen könnte. Da ich nichts sagte, fragte er, ob es mir lästig wäre, jetzt gleich den Brief aufzusetzen, und ich antwortete «nein». it Ma Raimondo mi ha detto che non si sentiva capace di fare la lettera che ci voleva e che aveva pensato a me per buttarla giù. Siccome io non dicevo niente, mi ha chiesto se mi seccava di farlo subito, e io gli ho risposto di no. es Pero Raimundo me dijo que no se sentía capaz de escribir la carta adecuada y que había pensado en mí para redactarla. Como no dijera nada, me preguntó si me molestaría hacerlo enseguida y respondí que no. pt Em seguida disse-me que não se sentia capaz de escrever a carta e que pensara em mim para a redigir. Como eu não dizia nada, perguntoume se me importava de o fazer agora mesmo e eu respondi que não. ---------------------- ro Atunci, după ce a mai băut un pahar de vin, s-a ridicat în picioare. A dat deoparte farfuriile şi restul de cîrnat rece pe care nu-l mîncasem. A şters cu grijă muşamaua de pe masă. en He drank off a glass of wine and stood up. Then he pushed aside the plates and the bit of cold pudding that was left, to make room on the table. fr Il s'est alors levé après avoir bu un verre de vin. Il a repoussé les assiettes et le peu de boudin froid que nous avions laissé. Il a soigneusement essuyé la toile cirée de la table. de Er trank noch ein Glas Wein und stand dann auf. Er schob die Teller beiseite und das bißchen kalte Blutwurst, das wir übriggelassen hatten. Er säuberte umständlich das Wachstuch des Tisches. it Allora si è alzato dopo aver bevuto un bicchiere di vino. Ha messo da parte i piatti e quel po’ di sanguinaccio freddo che avevamo lasciato lì. Ha asciugato con molta cura la tela cerata del tavolo. es Bebió un vaso de vino y se levantó. Apartó los platos y la poca morcilla fría que habíamos dejado. Limpió cuidadosamente el hule de la mesa. pt Depois de beber um copo de vinho, Raimundo levantou-se. Afastou os pratos e os restos de chouriço frio que tínhamos deixado. Limpou cuidadosamente a toalha encerada da mesa. ---------------------- ro A luat dintr-un sertar al noptierei o foaie de hîrtie cu pătrăţele, un plic galben, un toc de lemn roşu şi o călimară pătrată cu cerneală violetă. Cînd mi-a spus numele femeii, am văzut că era o maură. Am făcut scrisoarea. en After carefully wiping the oilcloth, he got a sheet of squared paper from the drawer of his bedside table; after that, an envelope, a small red wooden penholder, and a square inkpot with purple ink in it. The moment he mentioned the girl’s name I knew she was a Moor. I wrote the letter. fr Il a pris dans un tiroir de sa table de nuit une feuille de papier quadrillé, une enveloppe jaune, un petit porte-plume de bois rouge et un encrier carré d'encre violette. Quand il m'a dit le nom de la femme, j'ai vu que c'était une Mauresque. J'ai fait la lettre. de Aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches holte er einen Bogen kariertes Papier, einen gelben Umschlag, einen kleinen roten Federhalter und ein viereckiges Tintenfaß mit violetter Tinte. Als er den Namen der Frau nannte, wußte ich, daß es sich um eine Maurin handelte. Ich setzte den Brief auf. it Ha tirato fuori dal cassetto del comodino un foglio di carta quadrettata, una busta gialla, una piccola penna di legno rosso e un calamaio quadrato con dell’inchiostro viola. Quando mi ha detto il nome della donna, ho visto che era un’araba. Ho scritto la lettera. es Sacó de un cajón de la mesa de noche una hoja de papel cuadriculado, un sobre amarillo, un pequeño cortaplumas de madera roja y un tintero cuadrado, con tinta violeta. Cuando me dijo el nombre de la mujer vi que era mora. Hice la carta. pt Tirou de uma gaveta da mesa de cabeceira uma folha de papel quadriculado, um sobrescrito amarelo, uma pequena caneta vermelha e um tinteiro quadrado de tinta roxa. Quando me disse o nome da mulher, percebi que era Moura. Escrevi a carta. ---------------------- ro Am scris-o cam la întîmplare, dar m-am străduit să-l mulţumesc pe Raymond, pentru că nu aveam nici un motiv să-l nemulţumesc. Apoi am citit scrisoarea cu voce tare. M-a ascultat fumînd, clătinînd din cap, apoi mi-a cerut s-o citesc încă o dată. en I didn’t take much trouble over it, but I wanted to satisfy Raymond, as I’d no reason not to satisfy him. Then I read out what I’d written. Puffing at his cigarette, he listened, nodding now and then. “Read it again, please,” he said. fr Je l'ai écrite un peu au hasard, mais je me suis appliqué à contenter Raymond parce que je n'avais pas de raison de 51 ne pas le contenter. Puis j'ai lu la lettre à haute voix. Il m'a écouté en fumant et en hochant la tête, puis il m'a demandé de la relire. de Ich schrieb ein bißchen aufs Geratewohl, aber ich bemühte mich, Raymond zufriedenzustellen, weil ich keinen Grund hatte, ihn nicht zufriedenzustellen. Dann las ich den Brief laut vor. Rauchend und kopfschüttelnd hörte er zu, schließlich bat er mich, ihn noch einmal zu lesen. it L’ho fatta un po’ come mi veniva, ma ho cercato di accontentare Raimondo perché non avevo alcuna ragione di non accontentarlo. Poi gli ho letto la lettera a voce alta. Mi ha ascoltato fumando e crollando il capo, poi mi ha chiesto di rileggerla. es La escribí un poco al azar, pero traté de contentar a Raimundo porque no tenía razón para no dejarlo contento. Luego leí la carta en alta voz. Me escuchó fumando y asintiendo con la cabeza, y me pidió que la releyera. pt Escrevi-a um pouco ao acaso, mas apliquei-me o mais possível para contentar Raimundo, pois não tinha razão nenhuma para não o contentar. Depois li a carta em voz alta. ---------------------- ro A fost foarte mulţumit. Mi-a spus: "Ştiam eu că tu cunoşti viaţa". Întîi nu mi-am dat seama că mă tutuieşte. Numai cînd mi-a declarat: "Acum eşti un adevărat prieten", asta m-a frapat. en He seemed delighted. “That’s the stuff,” he chuckled. “I could tell you was a brainy sort, old boy, and you know what’s what.” At first I hardly noticed that “old boy.” fr Il a été tout à fait content. Il m'a dit : « Je savais bien que tu connaissais la vie. » Je ne me suis pas aperçu d'abord qu'il me tutoyait. C'est seulement quand il m'a déclaré : « Maintenant, tu es un vrai copain », que cela m'a frappé. de Er war vollkommen zufrieden. Er sagte: «Ich wußte doch, daß du das Leben kennst.» Ich merkte zuerst gar nicht, daß er mich duzte. Erst als er mir erklärte, «nun bist du mein richtiger Freund», fiel es mir auf. it È stato tutto contento. Mi ha detto: “Lo sapevo bene che tu conoscevi la vita”. Al primo istante non mi sono accorto che mi dava del tu; è stato solo quando mi ha dichiarato: “Adesso, tu sei un vero amico,” che la cosa mi ha fatto un certo effetto. es Quedó enteramente contento. Me dijo: "Sabía que tú conocías la vida." Al principio no advertí que me tuteaba. Sólo cuando me declaró: "Ahora eres un verdadero camarada, me llamó la atención. pt Escutou-me a fumar, acenando com a cabeça, e em seguida pediume para a reler. Disse: "Já calculava que tu conhecias bem a vida". Não percebi a princípio que me estava a tratar por tu. Só dei por isso, quando me declarou: "Agora, ficas meu amigo". ---------------------- ro A repetat fraza şi eu i-am spus: "Da". Mi-era totuna să fiu sau să nu fiu prietenul lui şi el părea să dorească într-adevăr acest lucru. A lipit scrisoarea şi am terminat de băut vinul. Apoi am mai stat puţin fumînd, fără să spunem nimic. en It came back to me when he slapped me on the shoulder and said, “So now we’re pals, ain’t we?” I kept silence and he said it again. I didn’t care one way or the other, but as he seemed so set on it, I nodded and said, “Yes.” He put the letter into the envelope and we finished off the wine. Then both of us smoked for some minutes, without speaking. fr Il a répété sa phrase et j'ai dit : « Oui. » Cela m'était égal d'être son copain et il avait vraiment l'air d'en avoir envie. Il a cacheté la lettre et nous avons fini le vin. Puis nous sommes restés un moment à fumer sans rien dire. de Er wiederholte diese Worte, und ich sagte: «Ja.» Mir war es gleichgültig, ob ich sein Freund war, er aber schien großen Wert darauf zu legen. Er steckte den Brief in den Umschlag, und wir tranken den Wein aus. Dann rauchten wir noch eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen. it Ha ripetuto la frase e io ho detto: “Sì.” Per me tant’era di essere suo amico e lui sembrava che ci tenesse davvero. Ha chiuso la lettera e abbiamo finito il vino. Poi siamo rimasti un momento a fumare senza dir nulla. es Repitió la frase, y dije: "Sí." Me era indiferente ser su camarada y él realmente parecía desearlo. Cerró el sobre y terminamos el vino. Luego quedamos un momento fumando sin decir nada. pt Repetiu a frase e eu respondi: "Está bem". Era-me indiferente ser ou não amigo dele e, como isso parecia darlhe gosto... Fechou o sobrescrito e acabamos o vinho que ainda havia. Depois ficamos uns momentos a fumar, sem dizer uma palavra. ---------------------- ro Afară, totul era liniştit, am auzit mersul lin al unui automobil care trecea. Am spus: "E tîrziu". Raymond socotea şi el la fel. A făcut observaţia că timpul trece repede şi, într-un sens, era adevărat. en The street was quite quiet, except when now and again a car passed. Finally, I remarked that it was getting late, and Raymond agreed. “Time’s gone mighty fast this evening,” he added, and in a way that was true. fr Au-dehors, tout était calme, nous avons entendu le glissement d'une auto qui passait. J'ai dit : « Il est tard. » Raymond le pensait aussi. Il a remarqué que le temps passait vite et, dans un sens, c'était vrai. de Draußen war es ganz still, wir hörten ein Auto vorbeifahren. Ich sagte: «Es ist spät.» Raymond war der gleichen Meinung. Er bemerkte, die Zeit vergehe schnell, und in gewisser Hinsicht stimmte das. it Fuori tutto era calmo e abbiamo udito il fruscio di una macchina che passava. Ho detto: “è tardi.” Anche Raimondo lo pensava. Ha osservato che il tempo passa presto e, in un certo senso, ero d’accordo con lui. es Afuera todo estaba en calma y oímos deslizarse un auto que pasaba. Dije: "Es tarde." Raimundo pensaba lo mismo. Hizo notar que el tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y, en cierto sentido, era verdad. pt Lá fora tudo estava calmo e ouvimos o ruído de um automóvel que passava. Eu disse: "É tarde". Raimundo era da mesma opinião. Observou que o tempo passava depressa e, em certo sentido, era verdade. ------------------- ro Mi-era somn, dar îmi venea greu să mă ridic în picioare. Trebuie să fi avut o înfăţişare tare obosită, pentru că Raymond mi-a spus că nu trebuie să mă las cuprins de deznădejde. Întîi, n-am înţeles. en I wanted to be in bed, only it was such an effort making a move. I must have looked tired, for Raymond said to me, “You mustn’t let things get you down.” At first I didn’t catch his meaning. fr J'avais sommeil, mais j'avais de la peine à me lever. J'ai dû avoir l'air fatigué parce que Raymond m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser aller. D'abord, je n'ai pas compris. de Ich war müde, aber das Aufstehen fiel mir schwer. Ich muß abgespannt ausgesehen haben, denn Raymond sagte, man dürfe sich nicht gehenlassen. Zuerst verstand ich das nicht. it Avevo sonno ma mi seccava di alzarmi. Dovevo aver l’aria stanca perché Raimondo mi ha detto che non bisogna lasciarsi andare. Lì per lì non ho capito cosa volesse dire; es Tenía sueño, pero me costaba levantarme. Debía de tener aspecto fatigado porque Raimundo me dijo que no había que dejarse abatir. En el primer momento no comprendí. pt Estava com sono, mas custava-me levantar-me. Devia estar com um ar cansado, porque o Raimundo me disse que devia ter mão em mim. Ao princípio, não compreendi. ---------------------- ro Mi-a explicat atunci că aflase de moartea mamei, dar că era un lucru care trebuia să se întîmple într-o zi. Asta era şi părerea mea. en Then he explained that he had heard of my mother’s death; anyhow, he said, that was something bound to happen one day or another. I appreciated that, and told him so. fr Il m'a expliqué alors qu'il avait appris la mort de maman mais que c'était une chose qui devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. C'était aussi mon avis. de Dann erklärte er, er habe von Mamas Tod gehört, aber damit hätte ich ja rechnen müssen. Das war auch meine Ansicht. it poi lui mi ha spiegato che aveva saputo della morte della mamma, ma che era una cosa che doveva succedere prima o poi. Quella era anche la mia opinione. es Me explicó entonces que se había enterado de la muerte de mamá pero que era una cosa que debía de llegar un día u otro. Era lo que yo pensaba. pt Explicou-me então que soubera da morte da minha mãe, mas que era uma coisa que, mais dia menos dia, tinha que acontecer. Era essa, também, a minha opinião. ---------------------- ro M-am ridicat, Raymond mi-a strîns mîna cu putere si mi-a spus că bărbaţii se înţeleg întotdeauna între ei. Ieşind de la el, am închis uşa şi am rămas puţin în întuneric, pe palier. en When I rose, Raymond shook hands very warmly, remarking that men always understood each other. After closing the door behind me I lingered for some moments on the landing. fr Je me suis levé, Raymond m'a serré la 52 main très fort et m'a dit qu'entre hommes on se comprenait toujours. En sortant de chez lui, j'ai refermé la porte et je suis resté un moment dans le noir, sur le palier. de Ich stand auf, Raymond drückte mir sehr kräftig die Hand und meinte, unter Männern verstehe man sich doch immer. Als ich seine Wohnung verlassen hatte, schloß ich die Tür und blieb einen Augenblick im Dunkel, auf dem Treppenabsatz, stehen. it Mi sono alzato, Raimondo mi ha stretto la mano molto forte e mi ha detto che fra uomini ci si capisce sempre. Uscendo ho richiuso la porta e sono rimasto un momento sul pianerottolo, al buio. es Me levanté. Raimundo me estrechó la mano con fuerza y me dijo que entre hombres siempre acaba uno por entenderse. Al salir de la pieza cerré la puerta y quedé un momento en el rellano, en la oscuridad. pt Levantei-me e Raimundo deu-me um forte aperto de mão, dizendo que entre homens, compreendíamo-nos sempre. Ao sair de casa dele fechei a porta e fiquei uns instantes às escuras, no patamar. ---------------------- ro Casa era liniştită si din adîncurile scării în spirală urca o adiere nedesluşită şi umedă. N-auzeam decît cum îmi zvîcneşte sîngele care-mi vîjîia în urechi. Am stat nemişcat. Dar în camera bătrînului Salamano cîinele a gemut surd. en The whole building was as quiet as the grave, a dank, dark smell rising from the well hole of the stairs. I could hear nothing but the blood throbbing in my ears, and for a while I stood still, listening to it. Then the dog began to moan in old Salamano’s room, and through the sleep-bound house the little plaintive sound rose slowly, like a flower growing out of the silence and the darkness. fr La maison était calme et des profondeurs de la cage d'escalier montait un souffle obscur et humide. Je n'entendais que les coups de mon sang qui bourdonnait à mes oreilles. Je suis resté immobile. Mais dans la chambre du vieux Salamano, le chien a gémi sourdement. de Das Haus war still, und aus der Tiefe des Treppenhauses stieg ein dunkler, feuchter Geruch herauf. Ich hörte nur das Pochen meines Blutes, das mir in den Ohren dröhnte. Ich rührte mich nicht. Aber im Zimmer des alten Salamano winselte dumpf der Hund. it La casa era calma e dal profondo della tromba delle scale veniva un soffio umido e oscuro. Non sentivo che i colpi del mio sangue che mi ronzava alle orecchie e sono rimasto immobile. Ma nella stanza del vecchio Salamano il cane ha dato un lamento sordo. Nel cuore di quella casa piena di sonno, il gemito è salito lentamente, come un fiore nato dal silenzio. es La casa estaba tranquila y de las profundidades de la caja de la escalera subía un soplo oscuro y húmedo. No oía más que los golpes de la sangre zumbándome en los oídos y quedé inmóvil. Pero en la habitación del viejo Salamano el perro gimió sordamente. pt A casa estava calma e das profundezas da gaiola das escadas, subia um sopro úmido e obscuro. Ouvia apenas o sangue latejando-me nos ouvidos e deixei-me ali ficar, imóvel. Mas no quarto do velho Salamano, o cão gemeu surdamente. No coração desta casa cheia de sonos, o queixume subiu lentamente, como uma flor nascida do silêncio. 30px |link=Străinul/I.2 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.2 30px |link=Străinul/I.4 |alt=Înainte |Capitolul I.4 Cuprins: I.1, I.2, I.3, I.4, I.5, II.1, II.2, II.3, II.4, II.5